


All I Ask

by TaJat07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJat07/pseuds/TaJat07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a successful business woman in New York City who always works hard for what she wants. Her life has always been complicated (now mostly due to her secret job) and it doesn't get any less complicated when destiny decides to throw Regina Mills in her path. A stubborn, defensive, strong, unbelievably gorgeous woman who is just as successful as Emma and who Emma is undeniably drawn to and determined to get to know at all cost. </p><p>It is known that destiny has its own plans for the two. But will faith's plan prevail as more tension builds up with every encounter... or will life's twist and turns get in the way? </p><p>(I hate summaries. I suck at them. lol) *SwanQueen*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Coffee, White Blazer & An Angry Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SQ fic so I am still playing around with it but I have the story pretty much set. I have had this story in mind for a long time now and finally decided to give it a go. I would love all the feed back that I can get! And thank you so much in advance for reading it. I really hope you guys like it :)

"Yes, we are still on for our 10 o'clock meeting" Emma said looking down at her watch. _8:05am_...."I will see you then ---perhaps we can discuss that possibility. Yes. We'll talk about it. Ok...Later"

 

She hung up her phone and looked ahead with annoyance at the crazy stupid New York City traffic in front of her. She sighed and decided she would make a quick stop for coffee at Blue Bottle Café to prepare for the long morning ahead of her. She asked the cab driver to pull over on the side of the busy W 50th ST, right in front of the upscale coffee shop. She was walking into the shop distracted, looking down at her phone when suddenly she felt herself collide straight into a body; simultaneously feeling hot liquid dripping over her phone and over her hands as she jerked herself backwards.

 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me!!! What are you—BLIND?! Can't you see where the hell you're walking?" Emma heard a furious voice shout at her, as she looked up stunned and found a brunette standing enraged. She noticed her dark chocolate eyes were spitting fire in her direction. This woman’s beautiful dark, short hair lay in layers tucked behind her ears. Her lips curled with rage, and Emma couldn’t help settling her eyes on the scar right above her lip. The brunette’s white blazer was soaked in coffee and so was the silky white blouse she had underneath. The coffee was making the woman’s blouse stick to her breast, highlighting and showing her perfect cleavage line. Her black trousers seemed to be the only safely dry piece on clothing on her.

 

Emma tried to stop gawking at the strikingly beautiful woman.

 

“I-I am so sorry!” Emma stuttered. A flush came over her cheeks. “I-I didn’t see you---Let me help you,” she said while stretching her hand and motioning to wipe at the brunette’s soaked blazer.

 

“DON’T touch me!...” the brunette hissed pushing Emma’s hand away. “ Of course you didn’t see me you moron!”

 

Emma just stared at her in disbelief and after a moment she tried apologizing again, “Ma’am, I am so sorry… I truly did not mean—“ She was interrupted by the brunette moving forward, pushing pass her and out the door.

 

Emma turned to follow the brunette but instead was met with the door slamming in her face. ‘Guess that’s a no to accepting my apology?’ she said to herself. She walked over to the counter, grabbed a handful of napkins, wiped her hands, and dabbed at her phone, drying it, her last email still open on her screen.

 

Emma ordered her coffee and left the shop. She got into the waiting cab and sat in the back seat recalling the incident… recalling the stunning, elegant woman. Reminiscing every detail of the woman’s body and beauty, everything that she could remember… including that scar that was now engraved in Emma’s thoughts. A smirk decorated her face as she let herself get lost in thought. She prayed to the gods that she could run into this woman again.

 

“300 Madison Avenue, on 42nd ST please” she said to the driver as the cab pulled into the busy city traffic once again.

 

The morning went by faster than Emma thought it would. She made a stop at her office to retrieve some paperwork she needed for later, and after, went to her scheduled meeting.

 

“Well hello there stranger!” she said excitedly to the blonde man sitting in the large conference room, staring down at some documents. He looked up with a grin on his face. “Emma!... well look at you! Aren’t you all grown up now?”

 

He stood up and met Emma with a tight hug. “How are you friend?” He asked.

 

“I am doing well… it’s so good to see you David! How are you? Gosh it’s been so long.” Emma said enthusiastically.

 

“Yes it has, and I am doing wonderful Emma, it’s so great to see you too… please, sit…” He said with a smile still on his face pulling back the chair next to him. “There is so much we have to talk about… how about we go over my offer, discuss our options and then I take you out to lunch? My treat! We have to catch up about life.”

 

“Ok…But this meeting might not run that long” she said with a slight smirk forming. “You know I am very hard to convince and I don’t like change, specially when I am doing so well here.” Emma stated with an air of confidence. The man glared at her mockingly.

 

They spent the next 2 hours discussing business plans, budgets, benefits, incentives, clients…an offer for Emma to leave her current company and go work with her friend.

 

“It all sounds very nice Dave… _but_ like I said, I am doing excellent here and I don’t see the difference it would make for me to leave. I can still partner up with you and work clients together without the need for me to change everything. Plus it’s a little more complicated than what you may think.” She said, smiling at her friend.

 

“You and your mysterious complications…” David sighed. “Well… the offer still stands. No matter what you say Em, the offer stays on the table. I’m not calling it quits that easily. Just---take your time, think about it. Get back to me, ok?” He said persistently. “We can continue this discussion over lunch, now, lets go eat because I feel my stomach starting to eat at itself!”

 

Emma laughed and they both got up to leave the office. She stopped for a second and asked curiously, “Hey… didn’t you say your partner was suppose to be coming with you as well?”

“Well they had an emergency and couldn’t make it, but I will be sure to pass on the notes from the meeting.” He stated as they walked out of the office.

 

Lunch was a nice treat, and Emma returned to her office for the remainder of the day. As she sat in her office skimming through paper work, she caught herself thinking about the brunette… the scar somehow taunting her. _Hmmm…_

She felt guilt take over her, as she thought about how she had ruined that woman’s undeniably expensive blazer and blouse. She hated that she wasn’t able to apologize to her but she had to admit the woman’s temper was awfully sexy.

 

“Emma…Emma…Emma!?” Matthew called out as he approached her desk. “Hey…sorry Mattie---everything ok?” she said startled, not knowing how long had he been standing in front of her while she drifted further in her thoughts.

 

“Yes” he said, “I knocked but you weren’t answering woman! I was coming to drop off the contract for the Dickson’s LLC project… it’s been reviewed and pretty much approved. Just needs your final touch. _So…_ if I may ask… what _were_ _you_ day dreaming about missy?” he said teasingly.

 

“Oh—nothing… I--I was just looking over some reports and I got distracted” Emma said while trying to conceal the fact that the “reports” weren’t the source of her distraction. Her cheeks slightly flushed. “Thank you for bringing me these Matt” she stated trying to change the topic.

“ _Hmmm_ … Sure you were” he glanced over at her suspiciously. “Anyways, you are welcome hun… now, if you don’t need anything else, I am heading home to get ready for my date tonight!”

 

6:45pm. Emma hadn’t noticed the time.

 

“Go ahead. I’m finishing up here and heading home as well” she nodded smiling. “Have a great night Miss Swan!” Matt said vivaciously. “Bye Mattie… have fun on your date tonight and don’t get into too much trouble.”

 

“Oh I plan on it!” Matt winked back at her as he strolled out of the office.


	2. Manhunts and 'Fire Spitting Goddess’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer and we get to see Emma's and Ruby's friendship and how they interact... as well as a nice surprise to Emma's dinner ;)  
> Hope you all enjoy!

The next morning, while headed to the office, Emma decided to stop once again at Blue Bottle Café in hopes to run into the brunette again but not _literary_ run into her. She just wanted a chance to apologize. Why was she still thinking about this woman? Who knows?

She entered the coffee shop walking slowly as she skimmed her surroundings. _Nothing._

She couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. She didn’t know why she was so intrigued by this woman but she needed to somehow find her… you know, just to apologize. She settled for ordering a latte and left.

 

Two days later, another usual day at work. Busy but productive with lots of paperwork and Matt running around throwing jokes at her whilst giving her more paperwork to look over as usual.

 

_Her Cell Phone Rang._

“Hello?” Emma answered tiredly.

 

“Well geez don’t sound so excited while your best friend is calling Em…” Ruby said on the other side of the line sarcastically and without letting Emma respond she continued: “Anyways, sounds like you are having one of those dragged-out, boring days at work which its perfect timing because I am calling to tell you that _YOU_ are coming to dinner and drinks with me tonight.”

 

“Ruby… I-“ Emma was interrupted once again.

 

“No… no excuses Em. You are coming. Please?!” Ruby said stubbornly.

 

“And what exactly did you have in mind Rubes?” Emma asked inquiringly.

 

“Well… see Em… there is this restaurant that recently opened on 64th Street by Central Park… I met the owner the other night and he kind of, sort of invited me to come visit and check it out so I-“ Ruby explained.

 

“Ruby… are you trying to drag me along to another one of your _man-hunts_?” Emma asked rolling her eyes. “And here I thought you were calling because you wanted to spend some quality time with your best friend! Some friend you are…” Emma teased her while letting out a small giggle.

 

“Now Emma… you know its not like that!... I—I just wanted to check it out and I thought I could count on you to be my _wingwoman_ for the night? I promise not to abandon you half way through dinner this time!” she said mischievously.

“Fine Rubes… I’ll go. What time should I meet you and what’s the name of the place _woman_?”

 

“It’s called Boulud Sud on West 64th… dress nicely… and how about 8 o’clock? Ruby asked excitedly.

“See you then Rubes” smiling at the phone she ended the call.

 

8:05pm. Emma pulled up to the restaurant and immediately notice the line of people waiting outside to get in. She noticed people were dressed elegantly and she thanked God she had actually listened to Ruby for once and wore a nice burgundy, quarter-sleeve, skin-tight dress. The dress stopped a couple of inches above her knees, exposing her beautifully toned legs. She wore her grey Manolo Blahnik pumps accompanied with a small Marc Jacobs grey clutch. Her hair was loose in long waves and her makeup slightly done but not overpowering her natural beauty. She wasn’t usually the type to get all dolled up. For her, the simpler the better. But tonight she felt like putting in a little effort since her friend asked.

She stepped out of the cab as the valet opened her door, taking her hand and assisting her step out. She thanked him and gave him a genuine smile. She saw Ruby standing by the entrance looking around for her. She was wearing a black and red dress with a deep V-cut showing a little more cleavage than Emma would ever be comfortable with herself. ‘ _She is definitely man-hunting tonight’_ Emma thought to herself. She made eye contact and waved a hand as she strolled forward to meet her.

Ruby embraced her with a snug hug, “Hi! You’re late!”

 

“Well its nice to see you too Rubes!... I am only five minutes late… you will live.” Emma stated nonchalantly and hugged her hack.

 

“I’m so glad you came Em! You look amazing by the way!... I have so much to tell you!!” Ruby expressed eagerly.

 

They did not have to wait outside since Ruby had “special” reservations.

As they entered the restaurant, Emma looked around noticing that it was actually more of an upscale lounge than it was a “typical restaurant”. There was soft music playing on the background which one could hear over the soft-spoken conversations taking place at every table. The lights were soft reds and dimmed. The aroma definitely implied that it was a Mediterranean style cuisine.

 

They were seated at a table set for two, greatly decorated with wine glasses, elegant shaped silverware and a red candle light in the middle. They were greeted immediately by their garcon introducing himself and asking what their beverage would be for the night.

 

Ruby asked for the house wine and Emma followed. They both glanced at the menu trying to decide what they were having. A couple of minutes later the garcon came back with a chilled bottle of the house’ delicious Chardonnay. They both proceeded to order as a figure of a man approached their table. He was tall, well fit, dressed in a fine grey suit with a touch of red on his tie over the white shirt. His short dark hair slicked to the side and a well-groomed beard adorning his face. His grey eyes stood out against his caramel skin.

 

“Good evening Miss Lucas” he said while extending his hand to grab Ruby’s and leaned down to press a light kiss to it; Ruby’s grin immediately plastering over her face. “Hello James” she greeted with a seductive tone to her voice and Emma quickly realized that this _James_ man was the infamous owner of the restaurant who Ruby had so lightly mentioned earlier. He was the main reason why Ruby had suggested they come here. ‘ _And the man-hunt begins’_ Emma said to herself slightly shaking her head in realization.

 

Ruby broke her gaze from James and noticed Emma sitting with a slight ribbing smile, shaking her head ever so lightly that it was almost unnoticeable.

She glared at her, squinting her eyes, and said “E-mma… this is James Prince, _owner_ of the Boulud Sud.”

 

James extended his hand with the same graceful motion he had done so earlier with the intention of kissing the back of Emma’s hand but instead was interrupted when Emma grabbed his hand in a firm handshake and said “Emma Swan, nice to meet you Mr. Prince.” “Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan…”

 

“I am so glad you ladies could make it out tonight. Please feel free to ask for _whatever_ you _desire…”_ that last phrase feeling like it was referred to more than just dinner. Emma rolled her eyes, and Ruby just watched him, a seductive look coated her face. “Everything is on the house tonight.” He finished just as he was called by one of the staff’s members and walked back away to meet some clients at another table.

 

“So… Mr. Prince huh?” Emma asked Ruby with a smirk placed on her lips.

 

“YES!... isn’t he the most exotic man you’ve ever seen?!” Ruby shrieked.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “So how did you two meet again?”

After listening to Ruby ramble on for what seemed to be forever about James and how the two had met and how she was apparently so fascinated by him, the food finally arrived.

 

“So…” Emma started in between bites, “…besides your latest _manhunting_ … what else is new Rubes?”

 

“ _Manhunting? …_ You are crazy Emma Swan. I do no such thing! AND plus you can’t deny I hit the jackpot with this one?” Ruby exclaimed excitedly while letting out a small laugh.

 

“Well Rubes… he isn’t precisely my particular taste so—I can’t partake into such statement” Emma let out mischievously while wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Whatever Em, whether you like men or not, you can’t deny he is beautiful…” She said nonchalantly, “But to answer your question, besides my _manhunt,_ honestly nothing too interesting has happened. Nana still wants me to take over the restaurant family business regardless of how many times I try to explain to her that such thing is NOT my calling… Work is work, you know. Just a day in the life of a _fashionista.”_ she said while taking a bite from her plate. “What about you? Anything new or exciting?” she asked expectantly.

 

“Not really” Emma said. “You know, just work, work, work…” she took a sip of her wine, “nothing exciting.”

 

“You mean to tell me _Emma Swan_ , that in the week and a half that it’s been since we last saw each other _NOTHING_ interesting has happened with your life? Didn’t meet anyone…go on a date, _GET LAID_?” Ruby scolded while Emma’s cheek went a little flush at the last part of the question.

“Jeez Rubes! You have such a way with words… but no. I didn’t meet anyone or get laid” Emma giggled as she sipped her wine. As she drank, suddenly an image of a scar crawled into her thoughts. She blushed and shook her head to get the vision to go away.

 

“ _WHAT was that?!!”_ Ruby looked at her with suspicion squinting her eyes.

 

“What was what?” Emma attempted to act oblivious to what Ruby was referring to and took a sip of her wine once again.

 

“ _Swan_ , you know exactly what I am talking about!... that look… you were blushing!... what the hell!?... did _you_ have _sex_ with someone!”

 

“NO! I-I didn’t. There is no one Ruby…” Emma said looking down from her gaze nervously; “I was just almost murdered by an evil, angry, fierce, fire spitting goddess of a woman…” she mumbled under her breath.

 

“What? What the hell are you talking about Em??” Ruby said curiously while laughing at Emma’s last statement.

 

“Don’t laugh! I’m serious… this woman looked like she wanted to rip my head off. She was so _angry …_”

 

“Angry about what?” Ruby interrupted.

 

“Well I stopped at Blue’s to grab a coffee before work on Monday and I _accidentally_ bumped into her--- kinda spilled her hot coffee all over her” Emma said frowning and shrugging at the memory.

Ruby laughed “Typical Emma… always clumsy and running into things.”

 

“Only this ‘ _thing’_ was probably the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen…” Emma sighed as Ruby continued to laugh harder at Emma’s miserable look.

 

“Oh SHUT UP Rubes!” Emma reached across the table to nudge Ruby on the shoulder.

“Did you at least apologize?”

 

“No… well yes. Not exactly… I—I tried but she didn’t let me.” Emma stuttered.

“Oh Emma…” Ruby exhaled in a contemptuous manner.

 

“I know Rubes… I know I know… ---Stubborn woman and her _damn_ lip scar” Emma mumbled.

 

“Lip scar?” Ruby looked intrigued.

 

“Don’t ask…” Emma replied.

 

They continued along with their dinner. Chatting, casually talking about anything and everything… Emma laughing at Ruby’s stupidities and Ruby scolding Emma about her love life. James would occasionally stop by to check up on them. The music seemed to have slow down a bit as it was now playing soft ballads. Emma could hear people’s conversations a little clearer if she really tried. The wine tasted better with every sip. Ruby had drank three glasses by now, a little tipsy as Emma noticed from her body language, and was currently working on her fourth. Emma was still savoring her second glass. The current song ended and in that quiet moment Emma’s attention was caught by a deep sensuous laugh that came from a table near by. Sipping her wine, she glanced over Ruby’s right shoulder in the direction of the fascinating sound… Suddenly Emma was spitting her wine back into her glass!

 

“What the hell Em… you ok??”---

Emma was frozen in place, she didn’t dare to blink, mouth partially open, watching the stunning-beautiful brunette that sat two tables down from them. Her hair looking just like she remembered, short but full, dark, layered… tucked behind one ear while the other side elegantly graced the woman’s face. She was wearing diamond studs, and a thin, small-diamond decorated necklace that dropped smoothly into the profound tantalizing cleavage-cut of the brunette’s tight black dress. Her lips were dark, deep red… the most beautifully delicious shade Emma had ever seen. Her lips voluptuous as they beheld the shape of the brunette’s enchanting smile.

 

Emma took in the sight. She was frozen. Couldn’t believe her eyes. The woman looked stunning; more so than Emma could remember from the coffee shop.

 

“Emma… Emma… HELLO--- EARTH To Emma!!” Ruby said waving a hand in front of Emma’s face to call her attention breaking Emma’s fixation.

 

“Huh?... sorry Ruby…” she said, eyes wide open, still looking in the direction of the brunette.

 

“Are you ok??... What’s going on?” Ruby asked oddly.

 

“Nothing.. It’s nothing. I think the wine is getting to me…” she said shrugging and bringing her gaze down to the napkin draped across her lap.

 

“Emma, you just spit your damn wine from your mouth and look like you’ve seen a ghost! …Don’t tell me its nothing… what is it?? Ruby persisted.

 

“Not a ghost… more like the ‘ _fire spitting goddess woman’_ BUT DON’T---“ Emma couldn’t finish her sentence when Ruby had already jerked her head around to look in the direction of the brunette. “—LOOK…” Emma sighed.

 

Ruby turned back around briskly gawping at Emma, mouth wide open, “Oh—MY- GOD--- E-MMA SWAN!”

 

“What?...” Emma looked awkwardly at her friend.

 

“SHE--- That woman is--- gorgeous!!” Ruby said stunned…”I see what got you so intrigued now” she did a quick glance back at the brunette and smirked at Emma with one raised eyebrow.

 

Emma felt herself blushing without being able to control it, so she grabbed the wine glass in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks and took a gulp of the sweet liquid while glaring at Ruby over the glass.

 

“I’m not intrigued!” Emma tried to conceal her lie.

 

“Oh _please…_ I don’t believe that for one second!...You so are Swan!... You HAVE to go say hi!” Ruby continued.

 

“Are you _CRAZY_ Rubes??--- No, no way!...she--- _nop_. Not going to happen Rubes.” Emma shook her head stubbornly.

 

“But Em-“ her argument was interrupted.

 

“Ruby NO. But nothing. It’s not like I know the _woman_ … she probably doesn’t even remember---”

 

“Exactly!” Ruby grinned interrupting Emma, “if she doesn’t remember you, it is the perfect chance for you to approach her with a clean sleet… I would definitely take my chances with a woman like _that_.” She encouraged Emma with a naughty expression in her eyes.

 

“Lucas, I said no!... there is no way I am going over there” Emma blatantly stated, “… so drop it!”

 

“I don’t get you Emma” Ruby shook her head while glancing over her shoulder once again to look at the brunette; “Here you are telling me how much you hated what happened and how _desperately_ you wished you could’ve had a chance to apologize to her… and when life throws her at you… you _chicken_ out!!” she mocked.

 

“Would you _quit_ looking over there? You are making it so obvious!... and I am not chickening out of anything BECAUSE there is nothing to ‘ _chicken’_ out off” Emma specified.

 

“Go talk to her Emma Swan!” Ruby insisted.

 

“And say what exactly Rubes? ‘ _Hey I’m Emma, I don’t know if you recall but I’m the clumsy woman that ruined your Monday with bathing you in coffee.”_ Emma stated, a little louder than she had meant as the music dropped in the back ground for the end of the song playing. She slumped a little in her seat in hopes that no one had heard that. “She would probably have me beheaded right there and then.” Emma said with humor in her voice.

 

“Gosh… you wimp!” Ruby mumbled. “Oh well… it’s your lost.”

Emma shrugged… Letting her eyes wonder in the direction of the brunette once again, but this time her eyes were met by warm chocolate eyes, staring in her direction, who all of the sudden went wide from what Emma though to be a sign of recognition and quickly looked away.

 

“Oh crap!” Emma blushed looking down at her plate.

“What?” Ruby asked half way turning in the direction of the brunette as Emma rapidly stretched her arm out and grabbed Ruby’s arm to stop her from doing so.

 

“Stop! Don’t look… she caught me _staring_ Rubes!!” a flushed Emma indicated.

 

Ruby burst out laughing, partly because she found her friend’s expression hilarious, partly because of her tipsiness. “Well you might as well go over there now…” Ruby pointed.

 

“Ruby… I’m not—I-I can’t!... I am pretty sure she recognized me!” Emma repeated nervously.

 

“Go get your apology over-with Swan. You know it’s going to _eat you_ inside if you don’t do so. Knowing you and your _righteous_ ways… stop being stupid and go! Ruby insisted.

 

“…” After a moment of consideration.

 

“FINE…” Emma rolled her eyes and said through gritted teeth. She grabbed on to the little spur of courage she found within her at that very moment, stood up slowly from her chair and started making her way to the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you all for reading!* Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Vodka and Failed Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally gets to meet Regina... again... or something like that ;)

“Hi---“ Emma blurted out as she stood awkwardly in front of the brunette;

“I’m Emma Swan…” she continued while extending her hand towards the woman in an attempt to introduce herself.

 

A pair of stern creamy brown eyes turned in her direction not looking directly at Emma but instead glowering at the hand still extended in front of her. Seconds later lifting to glance at Emma and looking away. The redheaded woman sitting in front of the brunette was staring at Emma smiling, with curious eyes bouncing between Emma and the brunette.

 

 _‘What the hell? Did she really just ignored me’_ Emma questioned in disbelieve in her head not daring to say anything else out loud.

 

“…mm--- Ok… never mind” She sighed awkwardly as she fled the scene before both women could realize the redness building up around Emma’s cheeks from embarrassment.   

       

Emma plunged down to her chair exasperatedly and gulped down the remainder of her wine. She poured herself another glass, and finished half of it, feeling a buzz, before looking at Ruby who had been staring at her.

 

“So? How did it go?” she grinned.

“It didn’t… and I don’t want to talk about it Ruby.” Emma said irritated.

“Ok Miss Snappy pants… I’m guessing she definitely remembered you from Monday?” Ruby giggled.

“Shut up Ruby…” Emma whined.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Emma drinking her wine, and Ruby glaring at her while nipping at her food.

 

“So… what did you think of James?” Ruby asked in hopes of distracting her friend to lighten her mood a little.

Emma instantly knew what her friend was doing and she appreciated her for it. She didn’t fight it.

 

“He seemed nice Rubes… he seems to be knowing what he is doing with his life and he appears to be a very successful man. I like him” She said slightly smiling but couldn’t find herself to sound enthusiastic enough.

 

“He is! I am glad you liked him Em… and Emma, I’m sorry about _fire-spitting goddess_ over there. I didn’t mean to ruin your night by pushing you to go talk to her.” Ruby apologized.

 

“No Rubes, don’t be… you were right. I wanted to approach her. You couldn’t have known she was going to be a _bitch_ about it.” Emma rolled her eyes. She felt herself relax a little finally talking about and in part thanks to the wine.

 

Ruby and Emma carried on chatting and enjoying the Chardonnay, while Emma purposely avoided looking in the direction of the brunette. They were both a little tipsy now, Ruby more than Emma.

 

After a moment Emma got up from her table…

“Where are you going?” Ruby asked.

“To the bathroom, I have to pee!... the wine is finally taking its toll on my bladder” Emma stated.

 

“Ok” Ruby nodded drifting her attention to James who was now heading towards her table.

Emma noticed and said, “Hmmm… no worries Rubes, I’ll take my time.” She winked suggestively and walked towards the bathroom.

 

When Emma strolled through the heavy, dark-wood door. There was no bathroom attendant. Just 3 elegant-marble stalls, a full wall mirror adorned with elegant lights, and a beautiful, long granite counter with white sinks. Emma could still hear _John Legend’s- You and I_ playing softly in the background. The bathroom was empty.

 

Emma went into the second stall, and squatted down pulling her short dress slightly up as she released her bladder letting out a sigh of relief.

At that moment she heard the heavy door to the bathroom open and close consecutively, followed by the sound of heels clicking on the floor, as the sound suddenly stopped, the water faucet came on.

 

A few moments later, Emma finished up and opened the stall door. She froze in place, her hand still on the door as she felt herself grow stiff. Her eyes met familiar dark chocolate ones that were looking in her direction through the mirror.

 

She got a grip of herself, pulled her chin up high and confidently walked slowly towards the sink on the far end, opposite of where the brunette stood in front of the mirror holding a lipstick in her hand.  The pair of eyes followed Emma’s every step. Emma felt the brunette’s gazed on her, burning through Emma’s skinned-tight dress, reaching her body as she scanned the entirety of Emma’s beautiful figure. Emma turned on the faucet to wash her hands. The brunette’s lustrous observations making her feel uneasy.

 

Emma decided to ignore it all. To ignore the woman’s contemplation. To ignore those beautiful chocolate eyes staring in her direction. To ignore the nervous feeling growing in her gut. To ignore… the essence of this woman that was so powerfully filling every inch of space around Emma. She wanted to ignore her, as she had ignored Emma.

 

Emma turned off the faucet and reached for the drying cloth that was placed next to the sink. She dried her hands, checked herself in the mirror and ran her fingers slightly through the loose waves of her hair, as she acted completely unaware and unbothered by the brunette’s presence.

She turned around and started making her way towards the door when unexpectedly she felt a hand spread across her forearm, grabbing firmly onto her, stopping Emma from moving any further.

 

A chill immediately sparked and ran up Emma’s spine, as the brunette’s warm fingers held on tightly to Emma’s naked forearm.

 

“Excuse Me,” said a deep sensual voice coming from the woman Emma wanted to so desperately ignore.

 

Emma, stunned, settled on just glaring down to look at the spot where the brunette was grabbing onto her arm, noticing a small tattoo of a feather right below the spot of the woman's wrist. 

 

“…I said _Excuse Me”_ the voice repeated, now sounding a little irritated. By the closeness, Emma could smell a hint of the sweet aroma of vodka in the woman’s breath.

 

 _‘She is tipsy’_ Emma thought to herself.

 

Emma lifted up her gaze to look at the woman, meeting her eyes for the first time. This time the brunette’s eyes were dark but playful. Different than the dark angry ones Emma had met the day at the coffee shop. Emma was trying her hardest not to lose it as she felt her cheeks growing pink.

 

“What!?” Emma said coldly.

 

“You wanted to say something to me earlier?” the brunette asked with a hint of curiosity in the syllables and shamelessly in a provoking manner.

 

“Are you _kidding me_?!” Emma screeched… “You cannot be serious!”

 

The brunette watched Emma, her mind searching for what to say next.

“Didn’t -- _you_ want to tell me something— _earlier?”_ She repeated this time saying it slowly as if Emma hadn’t heard her correctly the first time.

 

“NO!” Emma said sternly as she tried to pull her arm away but failed miserably as the brunette’s grip grew stronger at the motion.

 

“You wanted to introduce yourself… no? The brunette asked daringly.

 

“AND I did!... I have nothing else to say to you ma’am” Emma tried her hardest not to show her anger.

 

“Really? Is that so?... I could have sworn I overheard a conversation earlier between you and your friend… maybe you could recall it for me?” she implied mischievously, “I believe it went something like ‘ _…’I don’t know if you recall but I’m the clumsy woman that ruined your Monday with bathing you in coffee’”_ she revealed with a devilish smirk causing Emma to fully blush.

 

‘ _Fuck!’_ Emma cursed herself inside. She thought she had said that too loudly while talking to Ruby early, having had the music drop at that very moment, and she was right! ‘ _Fuck Fuck Fuck!’_ she cursed herself again.

 

"Mmmm... I-..." Emma's eyes couldn't have been any wider, desperately looking anywhere but into the mischievous dark eyes.

"Don't worry. I am not going to have you _beheaded_ if that's what you look so alarmed about..." an evil laugh escaped the woman's lips, her eyes filled with amusement.

 

"What?" Emma asked nervously, face full flushed. " _you heard that too?_ " She mumbled embarrassed. 

The brunette's eyes beamed at her playfully daring her to deny it.

Those playful looks made Emma feel a rush of heat throughout her body.

 

"Look..." Emma started in an attempt to gather herself and sound serious but failing miserably to look like she didn't care.

 

"...I was just trying to be courteous and apologize for what happened Monday since you were such a _bitch_  and ran out slamming the door on me before I could get a word out..." She finally succumbed to the argument. "I am so sorry, I really do feel bad about running you over."

 

"Did you just call me a _bitch_?!" the brunette gawked in disbelief.

 

"S _eriously_??? From everything I just said... That's _ALL_ you got!" Emma felt her jaw tense and her ears redden. This woman was getting under her skin.

 

 "Unbelievable" she said shaking her head. 

 

"Not only do you ruin my Monday along with my mood and my clothes, but on top of it all you _dare_ call me a _BITCH_?!" the brunette's eye were now turning darker... Starting to resemble the same dark angry eyes Emma had seen earlier in the week. 

 

"Look _lady_ , I didn't ruin shit BUT your clothes... You clearly have that nasty attitude all on your own without needing any assistance. And you yanked her arm away from the woman's grip, "I am all out of apologies here... You have yourself a great night!" 

 

She walked out of the bathroom not daring to look back at the brunette. The brunette stood with her mouth open as if she had been hit right in the face with a bucket of ice cold water. Emma slammed the heavy door behind her and made her way hurriedly towards her table where Ruby was still sitting chatting with James. She grabbed her clutch and excused herself. Ruby looking at her confused but Emma took off before she could ask any questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you all for reading!* Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Her Lucky Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and it's dirty little plan... A beer, a bar tender and Emma needs to have a serious talk with her lucky Gods ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for such great feedback!... I am so glad you guys are liking the story so far. This chapter is not as long as I first intended it to be but it's the foundation to what's to come. I needed it to be that way. Hang in there... it all gets very interesting* ;)

"I'd have to look at the files David. I am not sure exactly of the budget but I can get it all together for you and have it sent to you. Personally? Fine, when?... Yes, I should be able to Friday night. Would they be present at the dinner to discuss their business plan and intentions for the budget? Ok great. I'll meet you then... Sounds like a plan. See you then Dave." 

 

Emma hung up her office phone and looked down at her cell phone _4:05pm Wednesday._ She had been working like a maniac all week. Ever since she got back to the office on Monday, she dove right into the pile of papers that Matthew had left on top of her desk Friday night before she went out with Ruby. She had so many projects to look over, so many deals with different clients to revise and finalize and now the business dinner on Friday that she had to prepare for in order to discuss a major business deal with a client that both her and David had. She had been too busy to do anything all week besides work. She had worked passed 8pm for the last two days and today did not seem to be going any different. 

 

She hadn't spoken to Ruby since that Friday night when she left the restaurant furious by the encounter with the brunette. Ruby had called her later that night to make sure Emma had gotten home safely. She tried to ask Emma what happened then but Emma insisted that she was too tired to talk and she just wanted to call it a night and head to bed. Ruby did not persist on asking her any more questions. She knew her best friend well enough to know that when she did not want to talk about something, pushing her to do so would only lead to making her mad and shutting her out.

 

Emma hadn't thought about the brunette all week. She did her best to keep her out of her mind and with the load of work she had, it wasn't a hard task after all. After the last encounter the women had, the last thing Emma wanted to do was to spend her time thinking about the woman that seemed to know precisely how to get under her skin. 

 

Her cell phone buzzed. 

 

Emma looked down to see a text from Ruby: 

 

**Ruby:** _So… are you ever going to tell me what that beautiful creature did to you to send you off running like hell or are you just going to keep ignoring me...?_

 

And just like that the brunette was back in Emma's thoughts with Ruby's text.

 

 **Emma** : _First of all, I'm NOT ignoring you. And secondly, no. I'm still not talking about it. & Thanks for reminding me of her btw. -_-_

_I was perfectly fine forgetting it all._

 

**Ruby** _: But Em! Come on... I wanna know what happened!!! Curiosity is killing me!!! (Crying emoji)_

 

**Emma** _: NO!_

 

**Ruby** _: Fineee! Ugh, you're the worst BF ever (Crying emoji). lol But anyways, what's up?_

 

**Emma** _: Crazy busy with work, trying to catch up before I drown in between all these files._

 

**Ruby** _: Blah! Boring! Anyways I'll ttyl. I’ll let you get back to work. Don't forget about me this weekend :)_

 

**Emma** _: Love you Rubes._

 

Emma placed her phone down on her desk and sat there thinking about last Friday night. She had been so mesmerized by the brunette and how stunning she looked that night. Something about that woman captivated Emma’s every thought that evening. She had been so eager to approach the woman and tried her best to make up for the coffee incident. But all her attempts had just vanished in that bathroom...

 

The woman had found the perfect way to get under Emma's skin, although, somehow regardless of what happened, just the memory of the encounter brought Emma shivers down her spine. A smile played over her lips as she recalled the sensation of the woman's touch. 

Emma shook her head at the thought. “ _Stubborn_ ”.

 

She did not want to let this stranger (after all, that’s all the brunette was to her) consume her every thought. She couldn’t understand what it was about that woman that she felt so compelled by but she did her best to convince herself that she would just simply forget about her. After all… she would probably never see her again.

 

She continued working throughout the afternoon. Matthew had stopped by a couple of hours ago to let her know he would be leaving for the day if she didn't need anything else from him. Emma told him he was free to go whenever; apparently this new guy he was dating had him going on dates every other night. She continued going through papers and pulling proposals from different accounts.

 

After hours of continuous work, Emma was distracted by the growl coming from her stomach. She looked up at the clock on her computer. It read _8:15pm._ Another late night at work. Her stomach kept on rumbling and she could no longer focus on the file laying in front of her. Tiredness and hunger taking over her now, she decided to call it a night. She shut off her computer and placed the files back on the manila folder as she placed them down on her desk. 

 

The halls of the building were empty, as everyone had gone home for the day. Emma reached the elevator and pushed L for the lobby. As she stepped out of the building into the chilly fall air of New York City at night, she reached her coat and pulled it tight around herself. She whistled and waved down a cab and headed home. 

 

Emma got to her condo, dropping her keys on top of the kitchen island and went straight to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed, her legs hanging at the feet of the bed. She laid there for a minute, just staring up at the ceiling, not thinking about anything. Her stomach growled once again like it had been doing all throughout the afternoon. She couldn’t remember if she had even had lunch or not. She was too exhausted to do anything, specially cook, so instead she decided to go out to grab a bite and a beer.

 

She got up from the bed and walked over to her closet. She got herself out of her work clothes and changed into her favorite pair of jeans, a simple black long sleeve V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. She grabbed her black boots from the shelf and walked over to the end of her bed where she sat down to put them on, heading out the door soon after.  It had been a long day at the office and a long week and she just wanted to unwind for the night. 

 

As she was walking towards the elevators on her floor, she pulled out her phone and typed out a text to Ruby.

 

**_Emma_ ** _: Down for a beer tonight? :)_

 

**_Ruby_ ** _: Sorry Em can't! Headed to Nana's for dinner. I promised I'd go see her today. Wanna tag along?_

 

**_Emma_ ** _: That's ok Rubes. Just wanted to grab a beer and relax for the rest of the night. Maybe next time._

_Tell Nana I said hello!_

 

**_Ruby_ ** _: Ok! Will do. If you change your mind you know where Nana lives :)_

 

Emma headed to West 57th Street. 

 

After a short walk, a couple of blocks down from Emma's condo, she finally arrived at The Roof. It was a well known roof top bar and grill on the 29th floor of 124 West hotel, a little high scale but nothing over the top and personally Emma's favorite. The view from the bar was amazing as it overlooked the beautiful skyline of New York City that lighted up the sky at night. The Roof had some of the best regionally brewed craft beers, global wines, and modern cocktails as well as market fresh ingredients complemented in small plates. The atmosphere was great. It was a nice place to unwind after a long day at work and tonight it was the perfect spot for Emma. 

She was greeted at the entrance of the bar. The place a combination of elegant dark woods and granite that decorated the walls and floor by being perfectly lit with dimmed lights. The music was soft on the background and there was a loud resonance of the crow as everyone carried on their individual conversations. The place was filled with a variety of people. Some dressed in suits, appearing to come straight from work, others dress more casual but with a hint of class. Emma walked straight to the bar where she sat down on a stool. The bartender was a woman about Emma's age, with long, straight black hair and beautiful grey eyes. She saw Emma and quickly made her way to her.

 

“Hey sweetie, what can I get for you?” she said while gazing at Emma intensely and roaming her eyes over her body.

 

“Um hi, could I get the Rooftop Burger with extra fries, a side of the house sauce and Captain Lawrence IPA please?” Emma asked.

 

“Of course you can. Anything else I can get ya?” 

 

“No, that’d be all for now. Just keep the tab open for the beer if you could.” Emma said while trying not to blush at the way the woman standing in front of her was looking at her as if she was part of the menu.

 

“Ok, perfect. I’m going to place your order. My name is Abby if you need anything just holler, I’ll be close by.”

 

“Thanks.” 

 

A couple of minutes later, Abby brought Emma her order along with her beer. She sat at the bar eating, while watching the TV screen in front of her showing the NY Giants game. It was a great distraction from thinking about work or being tempted to look at work emails on her phone.

 

Abby would come by from time to time to ask Emma if she needed anything, as Emma could tell that the bartender wasn’t taking her eyes off of her. 

 

“So what’s the occasion? Abby asked approaching Emma once again.

“Huh?” Emma looked confused and with her mouth half full from a recent bite of her burger.

 

“I mean, what brings you here tonight?”

 

“Oh!… nothing special. Got off work late and needed to unwind… I like this place, so I thought I’d come eat here tonight.” Emma voiced without showing much interest in the conversation.

 

“So you’ve been here before? I've never seen you around.”

 

“Yes I have. Its one of my preferred spots. I like the ambient and the beer… the food isn’t bad either.” She smiled at Abby while taking a bite of a fry. She was doing her best to carry out the conversation in a simple manner without showing her disinterest or being precisely rude.

 

“I see. Well I’m glad you came tonight.” Abby smirked at Emma in a pretentious way.

 

“Uh— thanks” Emma stuttered. 

 

Half way through finishing her burger, Emma’s attention drifted from the TV and was caught by the person walking into the bar. 

 

_The brunette._

 

“You have got to be kidding me…” Emma said to herself under clench teeth; A sudden pit of nervousness along with irritation building up in her stomach. 

 

The brunette was wearing a black suit. The pants seemed to accent her curves perfectly as if they were tailored specially for her. The blazer fit her snuggly around her arms and figure. Underneath she was wearing a white crisp button up; the first 3 buttons left undone, exhibiting the beginning of the woman’s cleavage. The same redhead that had been with her the night of the restaurant accompanied the woman and a blonde woman whose arm looped around the brunette’s walked side by side with her.

 

Emma took a big gulp of her beer as she examined the brunette quickly before turning her head around to look back at the TV screen. 

Abby came around again to ask if she needed anything.

 

“Could I get another one?” Emma asked, shaking her nearly empty beer bottle. 

 

“Sure thing.” Abby handed Emma another cold beer and gave her a wink as she walked away to the other side of the bar where an older guy was calling for her attention. 

 

“ _Ok… this night is seriously getting interesting. Ms. Abby hitting on me not so subtly and— and her? being here… again!… what are the hell?….so much for not seeing her again_.” Emma said to herself as she took the last sip of her first beer and picked up a fry making a mental note to have a serious talk with her lucky gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you all for reading!* Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. Less Finer Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and it's dirty little plan... How will the night turn out?  
> Emma's night continues...
> 
> We get to meet Zelena and Mal, and see a little bit of Regina's friendship with them. We also get to dig into Regina's perspective as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Don't forget to leave me feedback and your thoughts!!  
> And again thank you all so much for reading!

After a few minutes of sitting at the bar, Emma turned once again towards the door but didn’t see the brunette this time. She looked around the room subtly and spotted her, now sitting at one of the tables closest to the glass door leading to the outside patio and outdoor bar. The blonde was sitting next to her leaning in closely while the redhead was sitting in the seat across from them. All three women seemed to be engaged in conversation, none seemed to have noticed Emma sitting at the bar. 

 

 _“Thank God… the last thing I need is for lady hot temper to come ruin my night, again.”_ Emma thought.

 

Emma remained seated at the bar after finishing her meal. She continued watching the game while subtly glancing over at the brunette’s table from time to time. The brunette had not seemed to notice Emma at the bar, which Emma was thankful for.

 

She lingered her eyes over the table and especially over the brunette noticing little details before she would quickly glance away. She noticed that all three women had eventually ordered food and a cocktail, meaning there was a big possibility that they could have came here straight from work to unwind just like Emma had. They were deep in conversation and sometimes all three women would break out into laughter, causing Emma to recognize that delightful sound that she recalled from last Friday night at the restaurant. The brunette’s laughter was luscious and enticing, a sound Emma could hardly forget. 

 

After another moment, she looked over at the table once again. There was something so captivating about that woman that Emma could hardly keep from staring. 

 

Emma’s phone buzzed, causing her to startle and almost knock her beer over. She looked down at her phone and it was a new email notification with a reminder of her business dinner meeting happening Friday night. She sighed. 

 

When she looked up Abby was approaching her again.

“Here you go…” she said placing down another beer on the coaster in front of Emma.

“I— umm. I didn’t order another beer Abby” Emma protested in confusion.

“I know. Someone else did.”

“Who?” Emma blurted out curiously as she simultaneously looked over to the table where the three women were sitting still engaged in conversation and eating.  _Could it have been her?_  She thought to herself, and a part of her slightly hoping that Abby would confirm her suspicion.

 

“Well. I can’t say. They told me not to say…” Abby stated. “Looks like you have a secrete admirer.” She walked away as she winked back at Emma.

 

“ _Oh lord… from Abby. No_!” Emma mumbled under her breath feeling uneasy. “ _Well after all she isn’t very subtle…”_ she chuckled. No surprise there.

 

She took the beer and stood up from the bar as she started walking towards the patio. She decided she wanted some fresh air to think clearly and wanted to get away from Abby for a moment. Her less than subtle hints were starting to make Emma a little uncomfortable. But mostly Emma just wanted to get away from that barstool and the temptation luring her from the table across the room.

 

She needed to stop staring at the brunette before she would end up getting caught. She just wanted to relax and unwind from work and not have to think about anything or anyone. She didn’t want to think about this woman. She didn’t want to be drawn to her and for this woman to have such an effect over her.

_Just let it go Swan._

 

As Emma headed through the door, she inevitably felt a pair of eyes on her. She refused to turn and look in the direction of the table, as she knew exactly whose eyes were staring. The brunette must have finally noticed Emma but she refused to give the brunette the pleasure of acknowledging her.  

 

 _‘Call me prideful, I don’t care.’_  Emma reasoned with her conscience as she stepped through the glass doors meeting the chilly air of the night with beer in hand and walking as confidently as possible.

 

She looked around for an empty seat but not seeing one, she strolled over to the glass railing of the balcony and leaned over, her forearms pressing against the top metal part of the glass rail. She took a deep breath as she watched the beautiful sight of the bright New York City skyline lighting up the sky before her. 

She stood there for a few moments, mesmerized, as she took small sips of her beer. Not thinking about anything, just simply looking at the buildings. She felt calm and for the first time all night, she felt relaxed. It was almost as if the peacefulness of the night was enveloping over her, helping her pull away from all the distractions.

 

“Hi” a familiar voice called from behind Emma, abruptly ending her tranquility and sending icy-chills over Emma’s spine.

 

Emma turned around slowly to find the brunette standing just a few steps behind her with a half empty glass of an apple martini in one hand, examining Emma with certain wariness in her eyes. Emma was frozen in place. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would dare form. This woman seemed to be more breathtaking with every encounter. She looks flawless. Emma didn’t think she had ever seen anyone pull off a suit better than this woman. Its almost as if she was radiating with power. It was almost as if heat was pouring from the woman’s body and engulfing Emma’s. Everything about her was perfect. Emma’s eyes wondered to the third strained button on her blouse that seemed to be fighting a battle to keep from busting open and revealing the rest of the brunette’s glorious cleavage. ‘ _Damn’_

 

“What are you doing out here?” the brunette’s word sounded sweet and soft as she looked at Emma, grasping her expression and recognizing how her presence was stirring something within the blonde. A smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

Emma’s eyes flew up to meet the brunette’s, desperately hoping that she hadn’t been caught in her rendezvous exploration of the woman’s breast. A light shade of red creeping over her face and frustration taking over not wanting to surrender any ideas over to this woman.

“…Trying to get some _peace,_ so if you would excuse me!” Emma’s words left her lips in a harsh tone, sounding grimmer than she had meant to. She hadn’t intended to be rude, but she was frustrated… and flustered… and hot. _Why was it hot? Shouldn’t she be chilly from the night’s air? ‘Damn woman.’_

 

Truth is she didn’t know how the hell to react, what to do or say. She wasn’t expecting for this to happen, again. She didn’t think the brunette would notice her tonight, let alone approach her out of the blue. Matter fact, she didn’t think she would ever run into this woman ever again. Such a big fucking city and its as if the universe had placed them in the same damn orbit, crossing their paths as it pleased, giving them no choice. She made a mental note in her head to have a serious talk with the universe about its damn games.

Clearly this woman was starting to take an effect on her and she hated not being in control or simply being able to ignore it.

 

She saw the brunette’s body language change with her words, almost as if she went from being at ease and relaxed to instantly tensing up, pulling up those steel walls all around her once again. Emma sighed. She didn’t mean to cause that. She didn’t mean to sound so rude. She was frustrated and clueless. She turned around and leaned down on the rail and took a sip of her beer, giving her back to the woman, in hopes that she would just walk away.

 

“Ok… I see how this is going to go. Well Miss Swan _,_  I actually approached you because I got particularly tired of seeing you peering over at my table like you'd lost something. So I am curious _Miss Swan_ , what did you lose dear?” The brunette spoke dauntlessly as she took a sip of her apple martini. The tone of her voice was suggestive and luscious inevitably arousing Emma. She stood with such poise, curiously waiting for Emma’s answer. Her words causing Emma to almost choke on her beer.

 _“My dignity”_  Emma mumbled under her breath not loud enough to be heard. 

Emma immediately felt a flush of embarrassment. How could she have been so stupid to think that the woman would not notice her looking constantly at her table--- looking at _her_!? But then again, the woman had given her no sign of being aware, so why stop enjoying the view? _Stupid._

 

Emma desperately needed to dig herself up and out of this one. She needed a fast comeback so she quickly spoke, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

 

“Did I lose something?... Ha!” Emma snorted and took a quick glance back at the brunette letting her eyes roam freely over the entirety of her body. Taking her in.

"Lady you are crazy and delusional. I did notice you walking in, _however,_ I could careless what you did after that. Where you sat was none of my business. I have better things to pay attention to. Oh, and neither did I have the intention nor a single drop of _desire_ to approach you. I was actually having a— a very pleasant night until just seconds ago!” Emma blurted out while facing away from the taunting figure who was now emitting a mixture of desire and anger at Emma’s words. Her words were a little harsh but she desperately needed to put an end to this. She needed this woman to leave before the little self-control that she seemed to have would completely vanish and she would finally put that button out of its misery.

“Is that so?" the brunette challenged taking a step closer to Emma not taking her eyes off of her once. She took advantage of the fact that Emma continued to give her back to her to fully examine the blonde, letting her eyes linger over her body, focusing particularly on the blonde’s perfectly toned ass.  

“Look lady—“ Emma began.

 

“Regina…” the brunette interrupted.

 

“Huh?” Emma now glanced back over her shoulder at the brunette in confusion, finding her to be standing a step closer than she anticipated brought a slight blush to Emma’s cheeks once again; that bizarre heat rising again at the proximity.

“…My name is Regina. So I would appreciate it if you could stop calling me _Lady._ ” Sassiness poured from the woman’s lips as she placed a hand on her hip.

“Oh. Well— Fine. Regina… what do you want?” The name felt like a melting piece of chocolate gracing Emma’s lip. Finally a name!… Emma couldn’t help but to do a happy dance inside. She could finally put a name to the woman that had been terrorizing her thoughts for the last week and a half. She turned her face to look forward once again, to avoid Regina from reading the elated look in her eyes. She made another mental note to thank the universe for this one instead.

 

Regina sighed, “Look, I— I just wanted to say sorry.” The words stumbled and seemed to burn as they were coming out of her mouth and a look of sincerity adorned her face. 

“Sorry for what?” Emma asked.

“The way I acted when you tried to apologize to me the other night at the restaurant.”

“Oh... Well it just seems like we can’t get enough of apologizing to one another, can’t we lady?” She took a gulp of beer.  _Geez Emma could you sound any more like an asshole-_ Emma thought as the words left her mouth. 

 

She looked over her shoulder once again hesitantly to find the brunette’s expression change from sincerity to a darkening fire burning once again in the brunette’s eyes. Emma sighed.

 

“I’m sorry Regina. I didn’t mean to sound like such an—“

“ _Asshole_?” Regina implied. 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Anyways, I accept your apology… but if you would excuse me I honestly have nothing else to say.”

 

‘ _Liar!_ _You know you want nothing more than for this woman to stay right here. Right where she is. Close. Fighting you. Terrorizing and tempting you in ways you never thought possible.’_ Her conscious screamed at her.

 

 _She_ raised her beer to her lips and took a big gulp closing her eyes, wanting desperately for the feeling in her gut to disappear and for her stupid conscience to shut up! She needed Regina to stop looking at her the way she was.

Regina watched her carefully through squinted eyes, as if planning her next move.

Feeling her presence still behind her, Emma opened her eyes and turned around awkwardly to look at the brunette.

 

Regina took another daring step forward, placing herself merely centimeters from Emma, their noses almost touching, her eyes piercing through Emma’s, both lost in what seemed to be a silent battle. Their eyes locked, not daring to look away. Captivated. Regina invaded every inch of personal space that the blonde was fighting so hard to keep but Emma could now feel this woman’s breath on her lips and she was lost. _Fuck_.

 

She could smell the sweet mixture of lavender and vanilla that emitted from the woman’s essence and all she craved was a taste. Her lips yelled at her to savor the perfect pair of lips that were so daringly close to hers. She was dying to kiss this woman. She couldn’t deny it any longer.

 

“Well---“ Regina cleared her throat as to regain control and put an end to whatever she had started, interrupting Emma’s on-going deliberations to kiss the woman... Snapping them both away from their thoughts.

“I guess that’s that… you have a great night Miss Swan.” Regina said while lifting her hands in rout and beginning to turn on her heels. She suddenly stopped and spun around to look at Emma one last time. “...Oh, and by the way, It suits your personality!… you’re welcome.”

“What??” the blonde asked eyeing the brunette in confusion.

“The beer.” She said pointing with a finger towards the drink in Emma’s hand "Wasn’t hard figuring it out. I assumed your type would be… well, into the _less_ finer drinks dear. Seems I was right.” Regina confessed with a slight smirk starting to pull at the corner of her lips, as Emma’s eyes opened wide with realization. 

 

Regina began to turn on her heels once again as Emma latched forward on impulse and grabbed her by the elbow to stop her in her tracks and spun Regina around. The touch sending sparks between the two as mischievous chocolate eyes met beautiful puzzled green eyes.

 

“It was _you_?!” Emma called out. “But...Why??”

The brunette’s eye gazed down to where Emma’s hand was grabbing her tightly and then looked up to stare into green-eyes that seemed to be seeking an answer.

“Yes. It was me. I— I thought it would be a nice gesture to go along with my apology for my behavior from the restaurant… but honestly dear, I am starting to regret doing either (referring to the apology and the beer).”

 

Regina’s words stung Emma. She felt like an idiot for acting like such an asshole. Here was this impeccable woman standing in front of her, swallowing her pride and showing a little vulnerability while making her most sincere effort to apologize to her and even throwing in a beer at that… and all Emma could do was come up with snarly comments and idiotic comebacks glazed with arrogance and stupidity. 

 

“I’m—“ Emma was interrupted in the middle of her apology.

“Let me guess… you’re going to say you're sorry?” Regina chuckled “Save it… I’ll let you enjoy your _beer_ and resume your _pleasant_ night dear.” Regina pulled away from Emma’s grip pridefully, hiding away her true feelings. She walked away and in a matter of second she was sitting down with the redhead and the blonde who had migrated from their table inside to a vacant couch on the further end of the outside patio. They both glanced over simultaneously at Emma after Regina sat. 

 

Emma just stood there baffled. She attempted to move but it was almost as if a block of concrete had been thrown over her feet and she was stuck in place. She had no idea what to do. She so desperately wanted to go over and grab Regina and apologize for the billionth time and finally have them have a proper conversation without it leading to an argument or a conversation filled with stupid reproaches. But this time Emma only had herself to blame for the outcome. Emma had been the one acting like a complete senseless imbecile saying every right word to tick and blow the woman off. Regina had every right to be defensive and not put up with Emma’s crap.

 

Emma couldn’t stop contemplating the fact that regardless of how their conversations… better said, their arguments went, this woman had a way of leaving her so unsettled with every look and every exchange of words between them. She so effortlessly and inevitably always ended up taking over her every thought. The reality was that this woman was so unbelievably gorgeous and captivating that Emma couldn’t “hate” her or honestly get mad at her. She simply did not have a clue of how to act around her. She became an idiot around this woman. Its almost as if the Regina’s presence compelled Emma taking full control over her. She couldn’t help the uncontrollable hot sensation she felt deep in her core every time Regina would come close to her and tonight was no exception to any of it.

 

Regardless of the glares being thrown in her direction from the two ladies sitting by the brunette, Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of Regina. ‘ _I am an idiot’_ she said to herself. ‘ _I should have kept my mouth shut and listened to her….ughhh’_ she grunted and sighed as she leaned heavily once again on the cold metal rail thinking of what to do next. 

 

***

 

"What was that about?" asked the blonde sitting next to Regina while glazing over her shoulder in Emma's direction.

"Long story Mal" Regina said while taking a sip of her apple martini and rolling her eyes at the thought of the other blonde.

"Well???… Aren't you going to tell me?" Mal insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to drink, enjoy the night and this delicious martini… after all, that’s why we came here for isn’t it?" Regina stated with a little aggravation lingering in her words while she raised her martini glass in the air towards Mal.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, my dear friend, I would say you sound frustrated… _sexually_ frustrated?” Mal implied in a teasing tone.

“Shut up. You are _crazy_ ” Regina said while waving her hand in the air as if dismissing the idea and taking a big gulp of her martini to hide her flush. 

 

“Hmmm… whoever that woman is and whatever she might have said to you, she clearly has some kind of effect on you” Mal implied with a wink and a soft nudge to Regina’s side

“Now Regina, I don’t think Mal is crazy, I actually think she has hit the nail in the head, don’t you think? The redhead teased.

“Zelena…” Regina hissed as she brought the glass of martini up to her lips to avoid the intrigued looked coming from Mal.

“Ok… someone talk!” Mal ordered.

 

Regina just rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning back against the soft cushion of the patio’s sofa. 

 

“Well Mal, if I do recall, I believe that is the same woman that left Gina more than… intrigued per say, after their rendezvous in the bathroom the night her and I went to dinner at Boulud Sud.”

“ _Rendezvous_  in the bathroom??!! That sounds hot!” Mal gave Regina a suggestive look.

“Oh for the love of God, stop looking at me like that you crazy woman! _Nothing_ happened!” Regina took the last gulp of her martini and waved down one of the waiters to bring another. “There is nothing there. I barely know that woman. She _spilled_ coffee on me once. I ran into her again in the bathroom at the restaurant, we had an _exchange_ of words, and that's it. I have no idea where you and Zelena are getting all these crazy ideas but you two are nuts.” Regina couldn’t help the flush still present in her cheeks.

 

“Gina you didn’t just run into her at the bathroom!!” Zelena pointed out giving Regina a scolding look. “She definitely came to our table first Mal and tried to introduce herself to Mrs. Regina over here. She seemed like she was attempting to apologize and make an amendment to try to get another chance with her since the coffee incident. That woman clearly _likes_ her. I can say that confidently because she wouldn’t take her eyes off from Regina the entire night… but our charming Regina left her there, hand extended out and everything. Completely ignored.” Zelena laughed.

 

"Noooo!” Mal gasped with eyes wide open in amusement. 

“Yes!” Zelena affirmed. 

 

The waiter interrupted the conversation bringing Regina another Apple Martini.

 

“Thanks” Regina nodded in the waiter’s direction and took one big gulp of the delicious drink, “Great sis, thanks for making me sound like a total bitch!” 

“Well… I’m just telling it like it was love” Zelena laughed.

“And that woman does _not_ like me… I think she made that very clear tonight.” Regina blurted out and couldn’t help the tone of disappointment and irritation ringing with her every word.

“Nonsense… she might have _YOU_ fooled darling, but those puppy eyes can’t fool me sweetie. I saw how you two were looking at each other earlier. She has the hots for you babe.” Zelena stated confidently while smirking at her sister. 

“I mean, Regina, I think she is right. The way that woman keeps looking at you, doesn’t scream “ _I hate you_ ” to me… she hasn’t taken her eyes off of you all night, even while she was sitting inside at the bar earlier. I mean you saw it yourself Gina…” Mal paused to look over her shoulder at the blonde who was leaning against the rail, beer still in her hand while she looked their way, “...honey those eyes are looking at you right now like she wants to make you her main course meal."

 

Regina was in the middle of taking another sip from her drink when Mal’s last words caused her to choke on the drink, making the liquid go through the wrong pipe burning deep in her throat and lungs. Mal ran soothing circles with the palm of her hand and tapped Regina’s back slightly helping Regina as she coughed trying to breath. Both Mal and Zelena couldn’t help but to burst out laughing.

 

Once Regina gained control of herself again, she squinted her eyes and gave Mal her best evil look. “You are a fool!”

“She is not a liar though!” Zelena nodded pointing her chin towards Emma’s direction, suggesting for Regina to take a look.

 

Regina refused to look back and instead just drank carefully from her glass. She was prideful and refused to give Emma any acknowledgement after how the blonde had spoken to her earlier. 

 

“Anyways, how can you two sit here and say that if you guys don’t even know her? For all you know this woman could be as straight as a ruler.” Regina asked.

“Darling, rulers can be flexible” Zelena teased and soon was followed by Mal’s reciprocated one-liner “Even spaghetti is straight until it gets wet!” 

 

All three women burst into laughter. Clearly the alcohol was getting to them after having been drinking for a couple of hours. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Mal, how do you come up with this stuff!... and how do you two just assume that I am into that kind of stuff?” Regina asked while still holding her stomach from laughing. 

“Honey, if by _stuff_ you mean liking women… well do we need to remind you about your first year of college?” Mal pointed out.

“That doesn’t count. Everyone has those… _curiosity_ moments. Plus that lasted like 2 seconds and was so long ago.” Regina stated.

“Yeah yeah…” Mal mocked.

 

A moment later, the waiter came around with another round of drinks for all three of them. They looked up confused at him, and Regina began, “Sir, we didn’t order these, not that we don’t want them, but…” 

 

“They are complements of the blonde lady at the bar ma’am.” The dark hair man confessed as he set the drinks down, gave them a smile, and walked away.

All three women turned around to look to the bar and found that Emma went from standing by the rail to now sitting at the outdoor bar.

Regina turned quickly back around, bringing her glass to her mouth almost immediately to conceal her smirk.

 

“Uh.. I like her already!” Mal squeal as she grabbed and started drinking from the fresh glass of Sangria.

“Yeah… definitely gains a cookie point.” Zelena nodded while also grabbing her drink, a playful smile plastered on her lips.

“Whatever…” Regina rolled her eyes and tried her best to sound unimpressed. 

“Oh Regina stop being like that!… you need to go over there and invite her over.” Mal pressed.

 

“No!” she said shooting another evil look in Mal’s direction. “…and could we please stop with the nonsense and talk about something else please?” Regina asked.

 

“Fine!… you’re always so— difficult dear. So Zelena, how is Zoe? Mal started changing the topic.

“Oh she is doing wonderful! You should see her, she is so big now, right Gina?” Zelena said as a huge proud smile adorned her face.

 

“Gosh Yes! My niece has gotten so big and she is just as beautiful as her aunty” she winked at Zelena while a playful smiled splashed across her lips. “She is also such a sweet kid and so well behaved Mal! How long has it been since you last saw her? Regina asked.

 

“Gosh, I don’t even remember… probably 4 months ago? I’ve been so busy with work I haven’t been able to stop by.” Mal stated.

“Well you need to come visit soon love, I am sure my Zoe would love to see you.” Zelena said.

“Of course! I will. I'll plan to stop by next week. How is your husband doing by the way?” Mal asked.

“Jeff is good. Working like a maniac as usual and traveling lots, but he is well.” Zelena answered.

 

“What about you Mal? Any new love interest?” Regina inquired.

“Ha!… no luck in that department yet dear. But I have a couple of candidates in sight at the office” Mal playfully answered.

“Oh lord, just be careful. You know how you lawyers are!” Regina teased. 

 

The conversation went on for a while uninterrupted. They talked pretty much about anything and everything as they finished one drink after another. All three women were tipsy but more so Regina, as the earlier drinks that she had gulped down too fast were finally catching up to her. She was playfully dancing between borderline tipsiness and one quick step away from being drunk. After another round of drinks something at the bar caught Zelena’s attention. 

 

“Uh-oh sissy… I think if you don’t make your move fast enough, Ms. Handsy over there is going to beat you to your “ _not_ ” girl.” Zelena declared pointing her glass in the direction of the bar, where Abby the bartender from inside had joined Emma and sat next to her while very flagrantly keeping a hand on Emma’s bicep as she clearly flirted with the blonde. 

 

Mal turned immediately around to see what Zelena was referring to, and Regina couldn’t contain her curiosity and turned in the direction as well. 

 

As she looked towards the bar she found Abby with her hand on Emma’s arm. Slowly moving it up and down her arm as she clearly was putting on her best effort to flirt with and seduce Emma. Something inside of Regina started burning instantly and it wasn’t the alcohol. She felt that scorching, unfamiliar feeling of jealousy running through her veins as her blood boiled watching bartender girl with her hand on Emma. She gritted her teeth together contemplating what to do. Taking one last gulp of the martini, she made her decision (a little influence by the alcohol). Without saying a word, she stood up and started walking fiercely and seductively towards the bar as confidence oozed from her pores. ‘ _Thank the gods for those Martinis.’_

Mal and Zelena both grinned watching Regina spring into action.


	6. 'Bless Abby and Her Wondering Hands'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support and your excitement! It makes me so happy to read how you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please continue to give me feedback and let me know what you guys think... I love reading all the comments you all leave :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3

 

Emma was sitting at the bar drinking the same beer Regina had gotten for her earlier. It was luke-warm by now, as she mostly just held it in her hand, instead of drinking it. She got tired of leaning against the railing and decided to take a seat at the bar once one had opened up.

 

She hadn’t taken her eyes off from Regina since the brunette had walked away earlier but she did not make an attempt to approach her. She wasn’t quiet sure what to do to gain her attention. She tried sending the ladies a round of drinks but it was completely ignored by the person that mattered most, Regina. She noticed the other two women’s reaction and knew that they had appreciated the gesture but Regina didn't bother to give her a sign.

 

After that, she just sat at the bar listening to people’s random conversations in an attempt to drift her attention away from the brunette when Abby showed up. She saw Emma sitting down at the outdoor bar and approached her by asking if she could take the seat next to her since she was on her break from work.

Emma just nodded. She really didn’t want her company right now, but she couldn’t bring herself to be rude and say no to her. She didn’t have the desire to start anything with Abby, not here, not now, not tonight, although she was an undeniably beautiful girl. 

Abby started making small conversation with her and Emma did her best to seem interested and engaged. However, she didn’t realize at what point in the conversation had Abby started to caress her arm. She has taken of guard when she noticed and didn’t know what to do about it. So, she settled for not doing or saying anything and just ignoring it all together. It was awkward.

 

All of the sudden from the corner of her eye she saw a very familiar figure strutting towards her. There was something about the way Regina was approaching Emma that made Emma’s stomach immediately go upside down the same way a child’s feels when they are in trouble. She felt like she had butterflies roaming all over and her skin felt hot and flushing.

 

The brunette looked absolutely stunning as the slow wind of the night blew her dark hair back leaving her face unveiled. Her skin seemed to be glowing under the soft dimmed lights of the bar in combination with the moonlight. She walked with such confidence in that suit of hers that perfectly accented her body; She seemed possessive, poised, angry, flustered and intimidating all at once; the glorious sight sending shivers down Emma’s back. The way the woman’s hips were swaying side to side made Emma bite into her bottom lip and feel a sudden tension in her pelvic area. 

 

_Holy Fuck!_

 

Emma’s attention was fully devoted to Regina at that moment. Her green eyes went wide, meeting a pair of deliciously dark-predatory eyes coated in mischief. As their gaze locked on each other, Emma completely forgot about Abby or the fact that her hand was still on her bicep and she was still blabbing away. It was as if all of the sudden the crowd had disappeared and all the sounds from the bar and the atmosphere were drowned for all that matter was this woman. Regina finally reached Emma. Their eyes still locked on each other’s.

 

“Hi” Regina said while looking at Emma with a twinkle of burning desire in her eyes and a ravenous smirk.

“H-Hey” Emma stuttered under the intense stare of Regina’s dark orbs. 

 

Regina didn’t say anything else. She raised an eyebrow suggesting a questioning look that fell over Abby’s hand as she was still holding on to Emma. That’s when it hit Emma. The look on Regina’s eyes was not only what she thought to be desire but more so of jealousy hidden behind those dazzling possessive eyes. Emma couldn’t help but to smile at her discovery.

Abby caught a glimpse of Regina’s piercing look and removed her hand from Emma’s arm immediately. She looked at Emma puzzled and then looked up at Regina. 

 

“Hey, I’m Abby.” She said to Regina while extending her hand out.

Regina changed her gaze and turned to look at Abby.

“Regina. Sorry if I interrupted anything.” she simply said very coldly as she shook the woman’s hand firmly. A serious expression on her face.

“Oh—No. You’re fine.” Abby stuttered.

 

Emma blurted out, “I’m sorry Abby that was rude of me. Abby this is Regina. Regina this is Abby,” as she motioned her hand in an introductory way between the two women. 

Regina was still squeezing Abby’s hand in hers. She didn’t break away her eye contact with Abby while Emma attempted to pointlessly introduce them. Still holding her hand inside her palm, she asked, “Abby, would you be so kind to excuse Miss Swan and I for a moment?” But the question sounded more like a command than a question. 

Emma’s crooked smile was growing bigger as she studied Regina’s expression noting very certainly that the woman was in fact definitely jealous and her body language was screaming it. And it was oh so deliciously hot!

 

"Oh— yes, of course. I actually have to get back to work— anyways. It was- nice chatting with you Emma, and it was nice meeting you Regina.” Abby got up from the chair and awkwardly walked back inside. 

 

Emma felt bad for Abby and wanted to apologize to her but if she was honest with herself, deep inside she knew she was only happy right now. The only interest she had was getting the attention of the goddess that was finally standing in front of her. Deep inside, she was jumping with joy at the fact that Regina was standing over her acting predatorily possessive towards her. ‘ _Bless Abby and her wondering hands!’_ Emma squealed inside. 

 

Regina didn’t sit. She stood there and studied Emma, letting her eyes roam freely over Emma’s figure. Emma noticed and her stomach turned once again. The tension in her core growing stronger by the second. Having this woman so close to her was making her lose control all over again. 

 

_Pull yourself together Emma!_  A little voice yelled inside her head.

 

“So…” Emma broke off the silence looking at Regina.

“So?” Regina questioned.

“What— what made you change your mind to— come talk to me?” Emma asked wondering if that was the right choice of words. 

“Dear, don’t flatter yourself. My mind hasn’t been changed. I—“ Emma could see Regina’s wall starting to rise up defensively and the gears in her brain turning furiously to try and produce a coherent answer or better said, an excuse. 

“—I simply came over to ask the bartender for another round of drinks. You just happened to be on the way, so I thought I’d tell you my friends said thank you for the drinks.” Regina was stumbling over her words and her answer was as convincing as a 10 year old telling his dad he is ready to drive.

 

_For God’s sake Regina what the hell is wrong with you!! STOP babbling and say something before this woman realizes the true reason why you walked over!_ Regina scowled herself internally. 

 

“Oh come on Regina… my lie detector just exploded. I thought you could do better than that ma’am.” Emma teased giggling.

“Believe what you want Miss Swan but I---“ she was cut off as Emma stood up from her stool unexpectedly and grabbed her hand to stop her in mid-sentence, catching her off guard and taking one step forward leaving them merely inches apart. The proximity rising the heat radiating now from both their bodies.

 

“Regina, whatever the reason may be that you came over, it doesn’t matter. I am just glad you’re here. I wanted a seco--- third chance to talk to you and to say that I am truly sorry about being a complete asshole earlier. I really am. I don’t know what got into me. I did not mean to be so— so stupid and arrogant. I am sorry I acted the way I did and I am sorry I took your apology for granted. I am not that kind of person. Really. I am so sorry if I upset you. I never meant to do that.” Emma said while staring deep into Regina’s eyes. 

The apology made Regina get lost in those beautiful, sincere, emerald eyes. She completely lost her train of thought. She was speechless for once.

 

“I— “ Regina tried to form a sentence but nothing came out.

“Look, you don’t have to say anything. Just… could I have a chance to start over?” Emma asked while still holding Regina’s hand in hers.  " _That's all I ask."_

“And why should I give you that?” Regina questioned hesitantly.

“Well... for once it would help us to not have to be creative and think of something ugly to say every time we try to have a conversation or bump into each other... which by the looks of it, seems to be becoming a habit of destiny—the bumping into each other I mean. And it would avoid us having to look for new reasons to argue and _hate_ each other…” Emma laughed, “Plus, I kind of have a feeling you are starting to like me.” Emma teased with a playful crooked smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

Regina’s eye grew wide. Her heart started pounding rapidly against her rib cage. She could feel her checks burning red. She pulled her hand away from Emma’s. How could someone she just met have this effect on her? This stranger who had done nothing but irritated her and caused her headaches. How could this beautiful woman create this undeniable tension between them? ‘ _Did she even mean “like her” as in “like her like her” or was it more like just “like her as a person—friend?”_ Regina had no idea.

 

She laughed nervously, desperately trying to conceal the fact that maybe Emma’s last words weren’t too far from the truth. 

 

“You can keep on dreaming Emma…” Regina said arrogantly.

“Oh come on Regina! Don’t say that... tell me you--- wait… did you just call me _Emma_?” Emma teased Regina once again batting her eyelashes in a charming way. 

“Isn’t that your name?” Regina answer sarcastically.

“Yes. But what I meant was… you know, you actually said it…” Emma smirked.

“What’s your point Miss Swan?” Regina acted irritated when in reality all she wanted was to continue this playful game and see where it all led.

“Oh come on! Let’s not go back to formalities. We were making progress here.” Emma teased.

“Look I don’t have time for---“ Regina was interrupted by Emma stepping forward, dangerously closing the already small proximity between them, leaving them just a hair length apart.

 

They were so close that Emma could feel Regina’s breathing heighten. She could see Regina swallow deep nervously. She could smell the delightful scent of Regina’s essence once again but this time mixed with the strong aroma of the apple martinis that the brunette had been drinking all night. Being this close to the brunette gave Emma the chance to really study every detail of her features. She admired how the woman’s dark hair fell flawlessly just above her shoulder. She found her eyebrows to be the perfect arch resting above her dreamy chocolate eyes highlighted by full, long eyelashes. Emma examined how the brunette’s cheekbones were perfectly pronounced and she thought her nose was absolutely perfect. The brunette's jawline led to the most enticing pair of lips where the blonde lingered her eyes once again feeling a deep desire to taste them. _Damn_. This woman’s lips could cause a war over them. They were full, red, and so kissable, Emma thought. They were perfect and so was the tiny scar that fell on top of her upper lip, giving it an incredibly irresistible, sensuous touch. 

 

Emma bit her bottom lip as she diverted her glare back to the pair of brown eyes looking at her inquisitively.

 

“I don’t have time for games Miss Swan.” Regina said after taking a deep breath and a couple of steps back from Emma while trying to refocus all her senses into what was happening. 

 

“I’m not playing any games Regina. Ok--- maybe I am teasing you a little…” she admitted smiling under the scolding look from the brunette. “…But I am just trying to get you to give me the chance to start over. Like I said, I’m pretty sure you might like me if you give me a chance, and I am almost never wrong with my intuition.” Emma’s grin pulled at her corners once again, as she used her charm.

 

“How can you be so sure that I’d _like_ you? You _just_ met me! We haven’t even had a normal conversation in any of our… _rendezvous_. If I am not misjudging, I’d say we can barely get along.” Regina said in a playful tone, raising an eyebrow, clearly not realizing she was beginning to flirt all thanks to the alcohol in her system.

 

“Well… let’s just say I have my reasons.” Emma winked at Regina corresponding the brunette’s tone. 

“Which are?”

“Well if you really want to know Regina… I can definitely tell you that the reason you came over wasn’t because you wanted to order another round of drinks. You’ve been ordering drinks all night from the waiter…” Emma pointed at the waiter who was walking around the patio, as she moved to take a step forward to close the little space Regina had so desperately tried to put between them. 

“…The true reason why you came over was because of Abby… because you were somehow…  _jealous._ Aren’t I right beautiful?” Emma’s grin grew wide as the words left her mouth and her heart was beating fast against her chest.

 

_Kill me now!_ Regina thought. She couldn’t possibly be blushing any harder. _50 shade of red!_

 

“ _Jealous?_ Ha!… of what exactly Miss Swan?” Regina tried her best to look amused and unbothered. As if what Emma was saying was complete nonsense and craziness.

“Not of what but of _whom…_ of Abby.” Emma restated. 

“You’ve lost your mind. Do you hear yourself? That’s nonsense— you sound crazy dear!” Regina blurted out defensively. 

“Call me crazy all you want but I’m very good with my intuition, and I am an excellent body language reader… Plus the way you were glaring at Abby kind of gave you away” Emma laughed, amused to see the brunette’s flustered reaction.

 

Regina started laughing, “Dear, I hate to break it to you but you should get your intuition machine checked out because it’s miserably failing you.” She tried to seem aloof over the whole thing but her body language, the closeness to Emma, and the alcohol were all betraying her. She smiled nervously avoiding looking directly into Emma’s peering gaze, so she stared down at her hands.

Emma simply just smiled at the brunette’s reaction, not wanting to continue to push her. She would hate it if this moment ended up becoming an argument and be ruined, so she decided to drop it. Instead, she placed her fingers hesitantly under Regina’s chin and lifted her head for their eyes to meet.

 

Emma extended her hand out, “Hi. I’m Emma Swan. I’m sorry for having spilled coffee all over you. I think I owe you a blazer.” Her smile was charming and the way she looked at Regina had the brunette feeling weak at the knees.

Regina raised an eyebrow and shook Emma’s hand following along with Emma’s intentions. 

“Hi. I'm Regina. And don’t worry, I will be sending you my dry-cleaner's bill.” she chuckled. 

 

"So, can I buy you another drink while you send me that drycleaner’s bill?" Emma asked, a huge smile adorning her face. She finally felt in control and a little victorious. She was at a point with this woman now, where she wished she’d been from the moment she first laid eyes on her at the coffee shop.

"Mmm I don't know if I should. I think I've had enough for the night,” Regina said.

"There is always room for one more,” Emma laughed, “And I promise to take care of you. Have a seat, _please_?" Emma said stepping back and pulling the stool next to her out, motioning with her hand for Regina to sit.

"Let me at least get you one last drink to celebrate our... Well the start of this new--- _friendship_?" Emma said unsure of how to refer to what had just happened. 

 

Regina looked at her hesitantly, "Ok. I guess I could have one more..." She smiled coyly and took a seat, crossing her legs and leaning her left elbow on the bar while she positioned her torso to face Emma’s direction. If it would have been anyone else, Regina was sure that she would have said no to the drink and left not allowing anything else to possibly happen. She would have just ended things in a civilized manner and called it a night. But for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to do that with Emma. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just simply this gorgeous, blonde woman who seem to cause this gravitational pull towards her… whose look had Regina feeling hungry for more. Who had Regina feeling somehow captivated and wanting to find out everything she possibly could about her. She felt as if she somehow needed to be around Emma and she couldn’t say no to her.

 

"Excuse me,” the blonde waved down the bartender, "Could I get another cold one and..." She stopped to look at Regina, "Do you want another Apple Martini or would you prefer something else?" 

“Mmm...Could I get a Cabernet Sauvignon please?" Regina asked Emma smiling. She was afraid if she ordered another martini she would lose complete control and cross that thin line between tipsy and drunk, and only God knows what she’d end up doing or saying, so she settled for wine instead. 

 

"Of course!..." Emma smiled and looked back at the bartender, "you heard the lady." 

"Yes ma'am. Two drinks coming right up." He said.

 

"Thank you" Regina spoke softly.

“No, thank YOU for allowing me to get the chance to talk to you and finally make things— right." Emma smiled, placing a hand lightly on Regina's knee. The touch sending an electric shock up Regina’s body and settling at the apex of her thighs. 

Regina shivered at the sensation and Emma noticed.

 

“Are you cold?” she asked Regina.

“Mmm— no I’m fine. I guess it’s just the breeze of the night but I am ok.” Regina lied avoiding the true reason behind her shivers.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind letting you have my jacket.” Emma insisted.

Regina laughed, “Dear, I really don’t think your leather jacket would go well with my ensemble… its not particularly my style per say but thank you, I’m fine really.”

“Well geez Ms. Fancy Pants, is that your way of subtly insulting my— appearance?” Emma joked squinting her eyes to glare at Regina playfully. 

“Perhaps” Regina laughed jokingly, tilting her head back slightly. 

“Fine then. Freeze your butt off, I’ll keep my perfectly warm jacket all to myself!” Emma teased. 

 

Both women’s grins lit up and brightened their faces. It felt so good to finally be able to talk and be playful with this woman. Emma felt like she could finally be herself around her, and the more she saw Regina smile, the more she wanted to continue being the reason behind that smile. Emma felt even more captivated and drawn to this woman with every second. Something about her was drawing Emma in and she didn’t know how to explain it. It seemed crazy since she hadn’t know Regina for that long and specially because she had no idea if this woman was even into women!

 

The bartender showed up with the beer for Emma and the red wine for Regina. They each grabbed their drinks and took a sip. 

 

“Cheers” Emma said while clicking her beer softly to Regina’s glass.

“Cheers” Regina answered smiling as she took a sip of her wine.

"So... What would you like to talk about?” the brunette asked.

"Honestly anything. I don't know you but you I'd love to get to know you... You _intrigue_ me." Emma said timidly before she could stop the words from rushing out of her mouth. 

"I intrigue you? How so Miss Swan?" Regina asked curiously, words dripping lust, giving Emma an insinuating look. 

 

"Well Regina, you seem to be this strong, independent, accomplished, provocative woman that knows where she stands and how to stand her ground and I can't help but to feel... captivated every time I'm in your presence— Even if I'm just standing there listening to you spit fire at me” Emma giggled.  "There is something so enticing about you that pours out of you even from your _sassiness_... I haven't been able to figure you out yet but you've intrigued me ever since I ran you over with that cup of coffee,” the blonde confessed coyly.

“It doesn’t help either that you are unbelievably gorgeous.” Emma confessed turning hers and Regina’s cheeks bright red. At least she wasn’t being so subtle and for the first time she believed that was a good thing. She was determined to find out more about Regina… that included finding out if she was into women as well. 

 

This woman had a way with words... The tension grew wider, as did the arousal Regina started to feel inside her core. 

 

Regina's stomach summer-halted. Her eyes shot down and lingered on the blonde’s enticing pink lips. She didn’t know if it was the blonde’s words or the wine, but she felt really flushed… hot all of the sudden. Desire filled her. Not knowing what possessed her, in one fluid motion she flung forward closing the space between them and pressed her lips hesitantly against Emma’s, finally tasting those tempting, glorious, soft pink lips. Emma's hand immediately flew up and caressed Regina’s cheek as she returned the kiss, softly, delicately, hesitantly… enjoying every second of it. She couldn't believe what was happening but she never wanted this moment to end. 

_Fuck!_

“Sorry to interrupt you ladies…” Zelena’s voice made both women jolt back and spring apart. Both of them blushing undeniably and not daring to look at each other, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

 

Emma began to zip on her beer nervously, as Regina turned to look at her friends.

 

“Zelena…” Regina hissed under clench teeth. _Seriously, Perfect Fucking Timing!_

“Everything ok?…” Zelena teased. Mal was standing right behind her.

 

Regina glared at her, as she knew exactly what her sister was trying to do. Her eyes were sending fireballs that hoped Zelena would burn to the ground at that particular moment.

 

“Hi Regina! Sorry to interrupt” Mal teased.

 

Regina looked over at Emma for the first time and saw a charming smile plastered on her lips as Emma looked curiously over at Zelena and Mal. Regina couldn’t help but to smile as well. She cleared her throat and Emma turned to look at her. 

 

“Emma, this is Zelena and this Mal.” Regina gestured pointing at each woman. 

“Zelena, Mal, this is Emma.” the brunette followed.

“Nice to meet you Emma” both ladies said in unison. 

“Pleasure to meet you both as well.” Emma gave them both her most appealing smile. 

“Oh and thanks for the drinks earlier dear. Sorry we didn’t invite you over… but our friend over here seemed to have been in a bitchy mood.” Zelena nudged Regina’s side playfully and was met in return with the brunette’s sharp elbow to her ribs. 

“Oww… what was that for?” Zelena glared down at Regina while holding her hand to the side of her ribs.

 

Emma chuckled seeing Regina’s reaction.

 

“You are drunk.” Regina pointed out still glaring at her sister.

“And so are you! Now are we done pointing out the obvious?” Zelena laughed.

 

“Would you guys like to join us?” Emma inserted trying to be polite and lighten the mood.

 

“No!” The word came out of Regina’s mouth before she could stop herself.

“Geez ‘Gina, you and your charming manners” Mal teased.

 

“Sorry Emma but we actually came over to let Regina know we were heading out,” Zelena glanced over at her sister, “Are you coming with us or are you going to be ok getting home  _tonight_?” the redhead’s words floating between a line of concern and sarcasm. Definitely insinuating that Regina clearly had other plans.

 

Regina looked over at Emma, their eyes saying more than words. She watched Emma’s expression waiting for her to answer the redhead and the only thing that crossed her mind was the fact that she didn’t want to leave. Not yet. Not now… Not after that kiss… Not ever. She needed to uncover more about this woman and maybe figure out why she felt so drawn towards her. She dared took that first step and she would not back away now.

Without hesitation, Regina turned to Zelena and Mal and said, “I’m going to stay a little while longer. You guys go ahead. I’ll call a cab and I’ll call you to let you both know once I get home.”

 

“I’ll make sure she gets home ok.” Emma added.

“I’m sure you will” Zelena mumbled under her breath, her smirk plastered on her face.

“Perfect.” Mal said grinning at Emma.  

“Well you ladies have a good night… oh and don’t stay out too late.” Zelena winked and turned to start walking away waiting on Mal.

“Good night.” Mal said meeting Zelena.

“Good night. It was very nice meeting you both.” Emma waved.

“Bye you two. Talk to you guys later.” Regina said smiling knowing that she would get interrogated later by both of them. Crap. These two had the worst timing in the world!

 

Emma turned to Regina.

 

“Thanks for staying with me,” her voice was filled with sweetness as her hand lay on Regina’s thigh.

“I couldn’t walk away and not finish the _conversation_ we were starting… that would have been— rude of me dear.” the brunette smiled playfully.

“You sure it wasn’t because you couldn’t get enough of my charming _personality_.” Emma teased while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the brunette.

“Oh but you wish Miss Swan.” Regina’s voice was deep and suggestive.

“Would you like to go sit in one of the couches to be more comfortable?… we can continue our conversation there.” Emma asked.

“Sure.”

 

They both sat in one of the couches farther away from the bar and the crowd of people, towards the end of the balcony. Regina sat at one end, crossing her legs and leaning back on the cushions, while Emma didn’t dare seat right next to her. She, instead, settled at the opposite end of the small couch leaving a small space between them for safety measures. She couldn’t trust herself after having a small taste of this glorious woman.

 

Regina and Emma both spent the next hour or so talking… flirting… but mostly staring at each other hoping that somehow one of them would grow the courage to make a move again. Neither of them bringing up kiss.

 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded as she drank her wine.

“Why did you get so angry at me when I accidentally bumped into you and spilled the coffee on you?” 

 

Regina looked at Emma a little confused at first but then she smiled, “Well Miss Swan, the honest truth is that I wasn’t really mad at you. I— I had a rough morning that day, and you just happened to be the  _cherry on top_ sort of speak.” she shrugged.

“So what you are saying, Regina, is that you— are finally admitting that YOU overreacted!! You took it out on me and I got the shitty end of the stick?!” Emma’s grin couldn’t have been wider as she spoke victoriously. She reached over and poked the brunette on her side in an attempt to tickle her.

 

Regina lowered her arms and tensed them up against her side to protect herself while she let out a snort. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as the sound left her lips. She couldn’t believe she had just snorted but then again she had the alcohol to blame.

Emma leaned her head back and let out an elated laugh. She found Regina’s snort and her reaction to be adorable and the more she got to know this woman, the more she was mesmerized by her.

 

The night went on and Emma and Regina sat there just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Laughing and teasing each other. Sharing a little about themselves but never revealing too much just yet. Both women holding back a little. Emma had order them another beer and glass of wine...

 

“Miss Swan are you trying to get me drunk? Regina demanded when Emma ordered them the second round of drinks.

“Not at all beautiful. I think you have accomplished that all on your own with the martinis from earlier.” Emma said teasing the brunette.

Regina tried to object but instead she just ends up stuttering. 

“See what I mean!” Emma winked at Regina.

“Oh hush” the brunette managed to say while giggling a little embarrassed. 

 

Both women felt completely relax in each other’s presence. After some time went by Regina’s phone buzzed and she picked it up to look at the screen. For the first time, she noticed the time.

 

It read _Wednesday_ , _11:35pm 3 unread messages- Zelena._

 

“Holy crap!! Is that really the time??” She jumped up from the couch and started gathering her purse but felt dizzy and out of balance and plunged back down to the cushions.

Emma chuckled. “Yes, I guess it is. But relax; you can’t go anywhere like that. You can barely stand up.”

“I’m fine. Really. I have to get going. I have an early day tomorrow at work and I have to get home.” the brunette tried to argue getting up once again slowly.

“I’m not letting you get into a cab by yourself like that. I would hate for something to happen to you or for someone to try and take advantage of you. Not under my watch. Plus I promised your friends that I’d look out for you and make sure you got home ok. So just sit down for a second while I go take care of the bill and I’ll take you home.” Emma ordered.

 

“But—“ Regina started to protest.

 

“No buts Ms. Stubborn! Sit and we will be out of here in a second ok. Just give me a moment. I’ll be right back.” Emma got up and strolled towards the bar while

Regina did as Emma said and just sat back down to wait for her.

 

“All done. We can go. I’ve also just send for a taxi so it should be downstairs when we get there.” Emma returned and stood in front of Regina.

Regina got up but again felt super dizzy and everything around her seemed to be spinning. She lost her balance a little bit but immediately felt Emma’s strong arm reach out to grab her, one hand holding on to her arm while the other gripped the brunette’s lower back.

“I got ya. No worries.” Emma smile holding her tight making sure Regina was ok.

“Emma. Thank you. Bu— But I’m ok.” Regina said nervously as the sensation of Emma’s warm hand on the small of her back and her proximity made her shiver, sending bolts of electricity up and down her body.

“I know you’re ok, but I am not going to seat here and watch you fall. Just, please, hold on to my arm.” she said as she release her hold on the brunette and stood sideways stretching her arm out so the brunette could intertwine her arm with hers.

 

And Regina did.

She held on to Emma with one firm hand while she held her purse in the other as both women headed out to the elevators. When they got downstairs to the lobby of the building, Regina stopped abruptly. 

 

“Emma— I don’t feel so good. I feel like I’m going to be sick…” Regina winced.

“Here? Right now??!!” Emma looked around panicked in hopes to find a close by trashcan or at least a bin to use, but she found nothing. The restrooms to the lobby were close as it was after-hours and the building’s concierge had gone home for the day. _Crap_.

“I don’t feel so good.” Regina repeated as she held her stomach with her hand, bending slightly over.

 

“Do you think you’d be able to hold it for 5 minutes?” Emma looked at Regina with concerned eyes.

“Maybe…” 

“Ok come on. I live just a few blocks from here and it will literary take the taxi no more than 5 minutes to get us there.”

 

“To your house!?” Regina stood and halted, forgetting about her sickness for just a moment. “But—“ When she began to protest Emma stopped her in mid-sentence and said, “Yes, to my place. Just until I make sure you’re ok and then I will take you home. I won’t bite, I promise."

Before Regina could refuse, Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and led her through the doors and into the taxi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you all for reading!* Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	7. 'Would you like some Cheese?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the others but I promise its worth the ride ;)  
> Hang on tight people... the heat is rising!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update took a little bit longer than they usually do. Life happened and I've been extremely busy.
> 
> However, I did take a little bit longer writing this chapter because it was so... complex! I needed it and wanted it to be perfect, so I kept on writing and getting half way done and then deleting everything and starting over... I am my worst critic lol... I was debating whether to split it into 2 different chapters because of the length but I decided against it... after all it all ties in together well :)
> 
> Again thank you all so much for reading and leaving your awesome comments! They make me so happy and keep me motivated and wanting to write more! Thank you all for all the kudos as well!

Regina slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids feeling heavy. Her head was pounding and her stomach burned. She was confused. She was lying on her side trying to scan her surroundings through squinted-eyes but nothing about this room seemed familiar. The room was huge. The early morning light shined through a small opening of the drawn light-grey silk linens, which hung over a huge wall of glass windows that stood from ceiling to floor across the room. The room was a mixture of light cream-greyish and white colors. There was a black couch directly across from the bed in front of the wall of glass windows… The bed felt--- different... The BED!! ‘ _What the hell!’_ That's when it hit her. ‘ _Where the hell am I?’_ Her eyes flew wide open, her head still pounding as she froze in place. In that precise moment she heard the sleepy sounds coming from behind her. 

She turned around slowly onto her back to find Emma lying next to her on the bed. Emma was lying on her back; snuggled under the heavy white comforter, sound asleep. Her blonde curls spread across the white pillow. Her face cleared of any make up. She looked even more angelic as the sunlight gleamed over her. She looked so peaceful. Regina gasped at the sight with surprise of finding that she was in bed with Emma. She quickly raised her hands and placed them over her mouth, not daring to make a sound, not wanting to wake the blonde… She was in bed with Emma… ‘ _What the hell happened last night?!’_

Regina lay there for a moment, trying to recall the previous night but her mind was a blur and the pounding in her head didn’t allow her to even think. She felt like she was going to be sick. All she could recall was having wine with Emma at the bar and then heading out of the bar and suddenly feeling sick… Oh, Definitely the kiss at the bar. Maybe getting in a taxi? Nothing else. “ _Fuck”._

She only recalled bits and pieces and tried to make sense of the night. Had she drank so much that she could have possibly blacked out? Impossible. She has never been that kind of person. She had never lost control in such way. What the hell had happened then? _‘Did something happen between her and me? Did I sleep with her?? Did we have---? Oh God!’_ Regina blushed and shook her head at the thought of Emma and her possibly having sex—drunk sex. She moved her hands from her mouth to her eyes and covered them, pressing on them lightly with her palms. Her head was throbbing and she was somehow trying to find answers to all the questions forming in her head but there was nothing.

 

After a moment, Regina sat up and shifted over to get out of the bed. She made a decision. She needed to run. She needed to get out of there quickly before Emma could wake up. She didn’t know what had happened and her embarrassment was too much to deal with at the moment. She had no answers and she sure as hell didn’t know how she would even look at the blonde, let alone talk to her without having a damn clue how she ended up in bed with her this morning.

As she got up from the bed, she realized she was only wearing an oversized sweatshirt that must have been Emma’s and her panties. Nothing else. No bra, no pants.

“ _Fuck_!” She whispered under her breath.

This was more validation to Regina that perhaps she did have drunken sex with Emma. How could she have let something like this happened? How!?

Panicked, she quickly skimmed the room to look for her clothes. She found her pants and blazer resting folded on the couch. Her heels were on the floor next to the couch but where the hell were her shirt and bra???

She grabbed the pants and threw them on. She skimmed the couch for her shirt and bra but didn’t find them. She looked behind the couch just in case somehow they had fallen back there but they weren’t there either. She grew frustrated and gave up trying to look for them. She needed to get out of there quickly and didn’t want to waste more time. She grabbed her blazer in her arm along with her purse that was also lying on top of the couch, and picked up the heels from the floor and carried them, not wanting to make any noise while walking out of the bedroom of the apartment.

She didn’t look back at the blonde. She didn’t dare look around. She was too embarrassed, to afraid at the “what ifs”. She simply tiptoed out of there as fast as she could, dressed in the oversized sweatshirt and dress pants not wanting to even think about the fact that she was late for work!

 

***

 

Emma sat at her desk scrolling through endless accounts, reviewing numbers and endless paperwork. She needed to finalize some proposals for tonight's business dinner and she was nowhere near done. She was stressed. These business clients were very important and she needed to do her best to bring forth the best offer that could work along with David’s offer so they could seal this deal tonight.

 

_Knock... Knock..._

 

 _"_ Come in" She said without looking up from her screen.

"Hey you!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Hey Red" Emma looked up from her work and greeted her friend with her childhood nickname. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought lunch. I was at Nana's restaurant and figured you had yet to eat lunch, so I told her to pack me your favorite... She said hello by the way and that you better stop by to see her very soon."

"Grilled cheese?!... Thanks Rubes! I am actually starving and have so much to get done still." 

"Well that's why I'm here. Take a break. Have lunch with me. Rest your mind for a second and then you can dive head first into the cluster of papers you call work. I'll help you finish organizing all that chaos after lunch. I promise. But you have to eat!" Ruby strolled to the couch at the small meeting area in Emma's office and set up lunch on the coffee table. 

“Ok fine Rubes…” Emma put her papers down and walked over and sat next to Ruby.

 

“So what’s up? You seemed different Em?” Ruby asked.

“Different how?”

“I don’t know exactly… I can’t seem to put my finger on it but its almost as if something was bothering you. Like if something is lingering in the back of your head and it’s eating you alive Em?” Ruby pointed out.

 

Emma sighed…

 

“What is it Em? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Its—Its nothing Rubes… I guess I am just a little stressed about tonight’s proposal. I want everything to go perfect.” Emma tried to divert the attention away from the obvious thought that was lingering in the back of her mind. Regina.

It had been 2 days since the night at the bar.

 

“Maybe… but I feel like there is something more. I don’t know. Call me crazy Swan but I know you like the back of my hand and I can tell when something is bothering you.” Ruby insisted.

Emma took a bite of her grilled cheesed and looked over at Ruby who was giving her a pressing look.

 

“OK fine!” she muffled with her mouth full, caving under Ruby’s persistent glare.

“It’s Regina.” Emma finally admitted.

“Who’s Regina?” Ruby looked confused.

“Regina is ‘ _fire spitting goddess lady’”_

“Oh!... Regina? Ok Ok… wait _and_ how do you know that? Did you run into her again? What happened? Oh my God I feel like you leave me so out of the loop!!” Ruby whined…

“Relax Rubes. I am not leaving you out of anything. I ran into her Wednesday night when I went for a beer. To make the story short… We fought, argued, and finally had the proper conversation that we needed. We apologized—about everything. Introduced ourselves over… ki—ssed… and then she spent the night.” Emma rushed the last few phrases out, hesitating, somehow hoping Ruby wouldn’t catch on.

"Wait WHAT!??? Emma Swan… you kissed her!!! And you guys spent the night together??? SPEAK NOW!” Ruby’s wide eyes looked at Emma in shock dying for answers. So much for Emma’s efforts.

 

“Actually, I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me. It was out of nowhere… but it was like--- like magic Rubes. It was perfect. And before you get your mind in the gutter, nothing happened. She got sick as we were leaving the bar and I took her home with me to make sure she was ok. Nothing else. She was a little drunk. She got sick from the mixture of the wine and martinis that I am guessing didn’t settle right and she threw up on the guest bathroom. She was in and out of consciousness. She seemed weak and tired so I suggested she’d take a shower and I offered her to stay in my guest room. I gave her a clean sweatshirt and pj pants to put on and left the room to give her some privacy and to go shower in my own bathroom but when I walked into my room after I’d finished showering, I found her laying on my bed, sound asleep. I am guessing she took a shower and came looking for me but instead just collapsed on the bed? I don’t know. All I know is I couldn’t wake her up. She finally looked so peaceful and comfortable, and oh so sexy wearing nothing but the sweatshirt and her underwear… so I decided to just let her sleep in my bed and I’d take the guest room instead. But after I changed into some sweats myself and was about to walk out of the room, she woke up and didn’t let me leave the room. She sat up on the bed and said she didn’t feel right staying in my bed because she felt as if she was kicking me out of my own bed, even after I tried to convince her that she wasn’t kicking me out and that it was alright with me. So she then said the bed was big enough for the both of us, and that if I didn’t sleep there with her, she would call a cab and leave. She kept arguing with me, mostly out of drunkenness. The alcohol doing most of the talking and babbling of course. She was so stubborn, but so adorable and irresistible all at once, so I had to agree. I didn’t want her leaving so late at night and getting into a cab in her condition. So I climbed on the opposite side of my bed and we both passed out not long after.” Emma confessed.

 

“And then????” Ruby pressed.

“And then nothing Rubes. I woke up and she was gone.” Emma said while a frown began to form over lips, making her disappointment very clear.

“What! What do you mean she was gone? But—“

“She was gone Ruby. No sign of her. I don’t know what happened. She didn’t even leave a note saying thanks or anything. She mentioned she had to be at work early so maybe she woke up late and had to leave rushing… I don’t know. She could have woken me up to let me know she was leaving. I seriously have no idea…” Emma sighed.

“Or maybe she woke up hung over, not able to remember crap from the night before, and she freaked out and left before she had to face you Em.” Ruby pointed out as if it was the obvious answer.

“No? You think?” Emma gave thought to the possibility. It honestly hadn’t crossed her mind.

“Yes Emma. It’s totally possible. Think about it babe, if you woke up hung over, no memories of the previous night, with no idea of what the heck happened and why you were in someone’s bed… with that someone sleeping next to you, I am sure you’d freak out too.” Ruby explained.

“Maybe you’re right Rubes. It could be. It makes sense. I can see her freaking out… Maybe she was embarrassed--- oh gosh! What if she thought we did something? Or even worst… that I took advantage of her???” Emma started to panic.

 

“Embarrassed yes… maybe… a huge possibility. But of you taking advantage of her Emma? Seriously? Doubt it. I am pretty sure she knows you aren’t that type of person. You took her home to take care of her while she was drunk and barfing all over the place for God’s sake. Not many people are half as good of a person as you are Emma Swan… So don’t start losing your shit over your crazy assumptions woman!”

 

“I guess…” Emma sighed and took a bite of her grilled cheese.

“I am sure you will see her again very soon Em. It seems pretty clear to me that destiny has its own plans for you two. Everything happens for a reason babe, and I am sure you meeting this woman wasn’t just a coincidence. The universe clearly is playing both of you a number. Now, stop ridiculously worrying and being upset over nothing and eat up missy. You have a lot of work to get done still and I don’t plan on being here helping you out all day loser.”

 

Ruby smiled and nudged her friend as she took a bite of her salad. She somehow always knew how to find the right words for the right moments. She had been Emma’s best friend for as long as she could remember and it was moments like this that Emma was so grateful to have someone like Ruby to confide in.

 

“Thanks Rubes! You always seem to know exactly what to say and how to make me feel better. Love you” Emma hung an arm around her friend in a sideways hug as she pulled Ruby against her.

 

The afternoon went by and Emma headed home to get ready for the evening. She had worked very hard on the budgeting proposal for this client and she had her hopes set that everything would go smoothly. 

She was feeling excited and prepared and all thanks to Ruby who helped her organize the final stack of proposal papers. Her friend didn't know much about business but when Emma needed help she was always there unconditionally.

She was so grateful for the talk they had. She needed to get out of her chest the feeling of disappointment that she felt when she woke up yesterday morning to an empty bed instead of Regina. Feeling that way would not have allowed her to concentrate fully on her clients tonight, but her friend made her think rationally and it made sense to her that maybe after all it wasn't all that bad. Maybe Regina had literary simply rushed off to work or maybe she thought something happened between them and it freaked her out, possibly embarrassed her. It was all possible. 

 

Emma was calm. Her thoughts were clear. She went home and took a relaxing bath before getting ready for the dinner. The dinner was taking place at Le Berdardin on 51st. One of the most upscale, well known restaurants in all of New York City. David had chosen the place and took care of all the reservations, as he needed to highly impress their clients.

 

After her bath, Emma got out of the tub, dried herself, and wrapped her wet hair up in her towel as she threw on her bathrobe. She went through her closet to try to figure out what to wear for the evening. She sorted through a couple of dresses and settled on a little black dress. The dress was elegant and screamed pure class. It was sleeveless, with a high crew neck line that was made of sheer, the material that allows the wearer’s body or undergarments to be seen through the fabric. But in this case, the sheer fabric stopped right above Emma’s cleavage line, revealing just enough to let someone’s imagination run but not enough to take away from the classiness of the dress. The rest of the dress was elegant, tight and hugged Emma in all the right places, falling just right below her knees. Perfectly emphasizing her figure and showing off the woman’s impeccable toned body.

An hour later, Emma was finishing last minute touches to her make up and her hair. She had decided to go with a very natural look, with a natural color shade for her eye shadow that made her beautiful green eyes stand out. The mascara flawlessly emphasizing her eyelashes, as the soft shade of pink she chose for her blush gave her skin a beautiful natural glow. She finally settled for a soft pink lip-gloss. She had pulled her hair up in a high, lose ponytail, leaving her bangs out that fell perfectly to the side. She looked strikingly elegant.

 

***

 

"Mr. Salvatore! Welcome! It is a great pleasure to finally meet you in person sir. Thank you for joining us tonight" David greeted the owner of the company, an older Italian man who spoke with somewhat of a thick accent. "I hope you found the restaurant just fine sir?" 

"Yes, indeed I did. Very exquisite choice. I am more and more impressed with this city the more time I spend here." Mr. Salvatore stated while shaking David's hand.

"Great! And yes this city definitely has its charms. I must agree with you on that." David turned to the woman sitting at the end of the table next to him;

"Mr. Salvatore, I would like to introduce you to one of my business partners’ assistant financial advisor from our firm. Ms. Kathryn." 

"Ms. Kathryn has been assisting my other colleague and business partner in some of the major details of this business proposal.” David stated.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore!" the blonde said while extending her hand towards the owner of the company and smiling. 

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on top of it. "It’s a pleasure Ms. Kathryn!" 

 

In that moment Emma walked in to the restaurant and was guided to the table by the hostess.

 

“I hope I didn’t miss anything important. Sorry for running a couple of minutes behind but this New York City traffic never fails to amaze me.” Emma apologized lightly as she greeted David with a kiss on the cheek.

“You are fine Swan! We were just getting started so you got here just in time.” David reassured Emma with a big smile.

“Salvatore, this is Ms. Emma Swan. She is my second business partner working along my side to make this business dinner and deal all possible. She works for our competitor firm, however, Ms. Swan and I have known each other for a while and she is absolutely one of the best accountants out of all of New York City. I couldn’t resist bringing her aboard to make sure that your company was in the best hands possible and gets what it deserves. She is the woman behind this amazing offer we will be discussing today and hopefully closing in on.” David spoke highly of Emma as he finished introducing her to the Italian man whose eyes were now glued on the blonde.

 

“Ah, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Swan! And I thank you for doing such a wonderful job here with David.” Salvatore said as he leaned down to kiss Emma’s hand.

“Pleasure to finally meet you as well Mr. Salvatore.” Emma gave the man a warm smile.

"Please let's all have a seat, I have ordered the house wine for us and it's suppose to be one of the best wines out there." David expressed while signaling for everyone to have a seat. 

 

Emma took a seat at the end of the table, placing her back to face the direction of the restaurant’s entrance. David took a seat to her right, Kathryn took a seat next to David, and Salvatore and his assistant took a seat at the opposite end of the table, leaving just one seat open to Emma’s left.

 

“Everyone please feel free to order as you’d like. It’s an open bar, and dinner is on the company tonight.” David pointed out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I am Emma,” the blonde said as she extended a hand, reaching across from David, as she introduced herself to Kathryn.

“Hi! I am Kathryn! It’s so nice to finally meet you Emma. David has spoken greatly of you.”

Emma gave Kathryn her charming smile.

 

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. Emma this is Kathryn. She is the assistant coordinator and financial advisor to my business partner. She has been working with us for along time and she is excellent. Kathryn, this is Emma. She is the business partner I have been trying to get to come join us at our company and a long time, dear friend of mine.” David smiled as he introduced both women.

 

The waiter came around and filled everyone glass with the house’s most expensive wine, and a round of the house’s specialty appetizers which consisted of different exquisite seafood samplers.

 

“So is your other partner coming tonight as well?” Emma asked David, as everyone was tasting their wines and looking over the menu.

 

In that moment, a voice came from behind Emma.

 

“Good evening everyone! I am so sorry I am a little late. I had a couple of unforeseen events come up, but I am glad to finally be here.”

Emma’s ears perked up as the familiar voice spoke from behind her, and immediately an intense, uncontrollable wave of heat rushed over her body.

 

“Ah! Talking about the devil” David smiled as he rose to greet the woman behind Emma. “We were just talking about you love. I am glad you could make it. You are just in time. We haven’t even ordered yet. We just sat down.”

David placed his hand on Emma’s shoulder causing her to rise, and slowly turn around to see who he was talking to.

 

“Emma please allow me to introduce you to Regina Mills. My senior business partner at Deloitte.”

“Regina this is Emma Swan, the partner that I have been working along side with from PWC, and a dear friend of mine.”

Emma could not believe her eyes. It couldn’t be. David’s partner was Regina? She felt hot, nervous, anxious, and ecstatic all at once. She was absolutely certain that her face was fully flushed as she stared into big warm chocolate eyes that were looking at her with the biggest look of shock and disbelief in them. Emma could not help the ridiculous grin that immediately formed on her face.

“ _Emma_?” Regina whispered in a soft tone just loud enough that only David could barely hear it. The look of surprise was evident in her face, and her tone of voice seemed staggered and just like Emma, she was blushing pretty unsubtly.

“Hi” was the only thing Emma could manage to form out of her mouth in that precise moment. She was practically beaming at Regina’s reaction.

 

She extended her hand, and surprisingly Regina followed and took it in a business-like handshake.

 

“Nice to meet you Ms. Swan.” Regina tried to recover, acting indifferent as a stranger would. She desperately tried to hide the fact that she had given the obvious away. These two already clearly knew each other.

“Nice to see you again _Ms_. _Mills_ ” Emma couldn’t hide her smirk as she teased Regina knowing very well what the brunette was trying to do.

“Wait. You two know each other?” David looked curiously at both women.

“Yes” Emma answered just as Regina said “No.”

 

David now went from looking curious to looking absolutely confused. Why was Emma saying yes to knowing Regina and Regina denying knowing Emma?

 

“I mean, Ms. Swan and I ran into each other once at a coffee shop near the office, but that was it.” Regina cleared, still trying to desperately make it seem like she didn’t know who Emma was or the fact that she had woken up in bed with the blonde a couple of days ago after a night of clearly too much fun and drinking.

 

Emma looked at Regina with a bit of confusion. Her grin was disappearing quickly, and she wondered why Regina was trying to deny knowing her, let alone acting like they were just two strangers who just randomly met at a coffee shop, which wasn’t entirely a lie, but it wasn’t the true reality.

David glanced over at Emma wondering if Regina was telling the truth but Emma had her eyes fixed on Regina and the look on her face made it clear for him that these two clearly had some kind of history behind them, although he saw best not to touch on the subject tonight.

 

Emma caught on to the fact that David was looking at her and she quickly tried to shake off the look she had of disappointment and gave him a warm smile.

 

“Yes David, Ms. Mills and I briefly met at Blue Bottle Café a couple of weeks ago. We didn’t get a chance to introduce ourselves, however, it’s very nice to finally meet you for sure Ms. Mills.” Emma said in a cold tone; a tone that Regina could feel the sarcasm and in a way the hurt in Emma’s voice.

 

Regina hated the fact that she couldn’t fully admit and be honest about knowing Emma, but while she was not sure of what exactly had happened in between them she couldn’t risk it. This was a business meeting and she had never mixed work and her personal life. She had a reputation to uphold and she couldn’t jeopardize risking her image with the situation between her and Emma. Plus the truth was she had no fucking idea what happened that night, and she was still so terribly embarrassed. How could she have acted so careless? _Drunk sex?!_ The thought alone made her feel nauseous but she managed to shake it off and put on her best professional façade.

Meanwhile, she tried to ignore the fact that she had no doubt her eyes would be glued on Emma the entire night. I mean, how could she resists? Emma looked absolutely gorgeous, and that dress… had Regina definitely craving some wine. _Damn_!

 

“Ok. Well Mr. Salvatore, this is Regina Mills, my senior partner in the firm and the absolute best accountant that we have to offer. She plays a major role in all the financial decision making that we’ve done so far regarding your company and she has been working side by side with myself to have you here to tonight.” David drifted off, as he walked over to where the Italian man was now standing and proceeded to introduce Regina.

“Ms. Mills! It is such a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself. I must admit, your reputation is outstanding. I have heard quite a lot about your work etiquette and impeccable business deals and I am certainly looking forward to hear what you all prepared for myself tonight. Why don’t we have a seat and get comfortable. We can talk business while we have dinner.” Salvatore said.

“Thank Mr. Salvatore. The pleasure is mine as well. I look forward to our companies partnerships.” Regina stated.

 

Everyone sat where they were previously seating, leaving Regina to realize that the last open sit on the table was right next to Emma. _Fuck_. This was bound to be an interesting night to say the least.

The night went on and dinner was served. Everyone was engaged in conversations revolving around the business proposal. Regina and Emma did their absolute best to try and avoid each other at all cost, which included trying not to look at one another or address each other on purpose unless they absolutely had to, due to business.

 

However, Emma couldn’t help but to subtly glance over at Regina from time to time. She was so close to her but yet she felt so far. Regina’s essence was just as Emma last remembered. The soothing smell of lavender and vanilla mixed with the scent of her Chanel perfume had the blonde craving for proximity. Regina looked stunning. When sitting down, she removed the coat she had been wearing, revealing a nude, slightly off white, short dress that was fit and tight to her body accenting every single one of the brunette’s curves. The dress had a low, v-cut cleavage line that perfectly exhibited the woman’s beautiful breasts. Her hair was slightly curled making it seemed full and in elegant waves. Every time Emma looked over and mistakenly made eye contact with the brunette, her eyes seemed to always drift down and settle on the pair of full red lips that were so tempting to her. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Regina again. That she had no doubt about. It was nearly impossible for Emma not to be mesmerized at the sight and stare. Regina could not possibly look any sexier and elegant.

 

Everyone was busy talking, enjoying the exquisite dinner and wine. The proposal was spoken about briefly but not in much detail. Emma had given Mr. Salvatore the documents stating all the details on it and Mr. Salvatore had asked to take the documents home with him to examine them carefully and make his final decision. He wanted to take his time and make sure everything was stated clearly.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves but the tension between Regina and Emma was somewhat obvious.

 

“Regina, can you accompany me to the bar please? I want to order a different drink.” Kathryn asked from across the table.

“Sure. Excuse us please.” Regina said smiling as she got up from her seat and made her way to the bar with Kathryn.

 

“So, that’s your _Emma_ isn’t she?” Kathryn asked as soon as her and Regina reached the bar across the room. The smirk on her face was almost obnoxious.

“First of all, would you stop smirking like an idiot and second of all… _My Emma?”_ Regina raised her eyebrow and acted as if she had no clue what Kathryn was referring to as she raised her glass of wine to her lips and took a sip desperately trying to hide the smirk that was pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Oh come on Regina, not only am I your business partner, but I so happen to also be your best friend you idiot, so do not try and fool me. You know very well exactly what I am referring to.” Kathryn insisted. “This Emma is the woman you’ve been telling me about, isn’t she? The one from the coffee shop, restaurant, and the other night’s sleepover sexy time?” she teased while staring at the brunette.

“Kathryn would you hush! You are being so loud. Someone could here you.” Regina said quietly as she checked subtly for anyone who might have been listening or watching them.

 

“Regina stop being dramatic. No one is around. No one is going to hear us. Everyone is still over at the table too busy talking business, thus the reason why I dragged you over here so we could talk. And please don’t try to deny anything because honey the tension between you two at that table can be cut with the butter knife. I have watched you two staring at each other like little horny teenage girls all night. So spill the beans my friend!” Kathryn teased.

“Fine… you’re impossible. Nothing ever gets by you does it?... Well my dear friend, yes Emma is the woman I had spoken to you about. There I said it. Happy now? Can I go back to the table?” Regina acted irritated at her friend’s persistency.

“No. Tell me more! If that is the case, then why are you acting like you just met her Regina? Why are you treating her so indifferently? I thought you liked her?”

“Because… Because Kathryn, just like I told you, I have no idea what happened between her and I. And this is sure as hell _not_ the time to clear that night up. I do like her but you know I never mix business with my personal life, and I am sure as hell not going to start doing so tonight. Tonight we are all here for business, to talk business, and to hopefully close this deal with this man. Nothing more. I can’t risk anyone finding out that her and I already know each other… let alone that--- that we _shared_ a bed.” Regina explained as she blushed with her last sentence.

 

“But Regina that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to her and be… normal. You are kind of being rude… and cold. I mean you could always just drag her over here to the bar just like I did with you and talk to her?”

“No! Are you crazy? I am not risking it Kat. My reputation is on the line and I won’t risk it…” Regina affirmed.

“Well love, I hate to tell you this but you might want to hide your reputation and that so call line that you’re speaking off because ‘ _Blonde approaching at 12 o’clock’”_ Kathryn winked and grinned at Regina as she watched Emma make her way towards them.

 

Regina’s body went stiff with anticipation.

 

“Hi” Emma said as she stood behind Regina.

“Hey Emma!” Kathryn replied over-excitedly in Emma’s direction.

 

Regina’s heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment. Just the sound of Emma’s voice made the tiny hairs of her arms stand up, as shivers ran down her back. Emma was standing right behind her, and Regina knew exactly what she wanted. She had no idea how to avoid this conversation. She had no escape. For the first time since the night they had slept together, Regina would have to look at the blonde in her eyes and figure out what the hell to say. She couldn’t just tip toe away this time.

 

 _‘Fuck my life’_ was the only thought that crossed Regina’s mind in that instant.

She turned around slowly to meet Emma’s inquisitive green eyes.

Both women just stood in silence for a moment. Just looking at each other, no words said. It was almost as if they were both searching for the right words to say. The tension, just like Kathryn had stated before, could be felt from a mile away. Emma’s eyes slowly devoured Regina, as they studied every inch of the woman standing in front of her. Her eyes seemed to be glued to Regina’s body.

 

“Well ladies… I am heading back to the table. I want to discuss some pointers with David before we all leave. Excuse me...” Kathryn said as she started to walk away, leaving both Regina and Emma alone.

Regina broke her gaze with Emma and started to move forward as well in an attempt to make her way back to the table but Emma’s hand caught her by the waist and ceased her in mid-step as she slightly pulled her back until she was in front of her again.

 

“Regina…”

“Ms. Swan please get your hands off of me! We are in a public place in the middle of a very important business dinner. This is not the time, nor place.” Regina’s cold words left her lips before she could sensor them. She saw how her words made Emma flinch. The blonde’s warm green eyes turning cold like Regina hadn’t seemed them before. Emma’s hand let go of the hold on her waist and simultaneously the blonde took a step back.

Regina sighed, “Is there anything I could help you with?”

 

“What is your deal Regina? Why are you acting like this?” Emma asked, her tone reflecting a little bit of confusion and frustration at the same time.

“Nothing. I am not acting like anything. This is just… business and I—“ Regina was interrupted…

“Don’t say you aren’t acting like anything Regina because ever since you got here you’ve been acting like we are complete strangers. You have been giving me the cold shoulder and completely ignoring me and I---“

“Ms. Swan, we are acquaintances. I am treating you like I treat every single one of my business partner’s in a business like manner, so I don’t understand what you are referring to.” Regina stated coldly as she cursed herself inside for doing so. But she had no choice. She couldn’t face Emma… she didn’t know how. Not here, not now.

“Wow… so I guess the other night meant nothing then?” (She was referring to the nice conversation they had actually had while being at the bar the other night before Regina got sick). Emma’s voice was now clearly cracking and it was clear how much Regina’s words were hurting her. How could she act like this?

“Look Ms. Swan… I don’t know what you are referring to but the other night was--- was a clear mistake. We just need to forget that it ever happened, ok? Now if you would excuse me I have to get back to the table.”

“Wow… ok fine. If what you want is to act like we don’t know each other then you have nothing to worry about Ms. Mills. I won’t bother you the rest of the night. I just hope that once that wine that you are drinking starts kicking in, you don’t change your mind and start acting again like someone you are clearly not because apparently everything about the other night was… was just the alcohol talking for you.” Emma blurted out angrily. She couldn’t believe that the woman she had had such a great time with the other night at the bar, the woman who seemed so caring, good hearted, and just down to earth nice, the woman who had freaking kissed her and who she had taken care of while she was sick, was the same woman standing in front of her at this very moment. What in the hell had happened? What changed!? Emma couldn’t figure it out, and she wanted nothing but to leave.

 

Emma moved out of Regina’s way and didn’t say anything else. Neither did she allow the brunette to say anything else. She got closer to the bar and turned around giving her back to Regina and the table. She waved down the bar tender and ordered herself a drink. She wanted so desperately to forget about tonight and to forget about this crazy woman who was clearly driving her insane but that some how was still so captivating to Emma.

 

Regina felt horrible seeing Emma’s reaction. She wanted to grab the blonde and apologize. She didn’t want her to walk away like that. She wanted to say sorry for acting like such a bitch. She wanted to forget about the business dinner and the fact that David and the other two clients were sitting at a table near by and grab Emma and kiss her. She wanted to talk about the drunken sex. She wanted Emma.

Regina pushed all those feelings back. She had fucked up once again but she had no idea what to do. Her career was so important to her. She had worked so hard throughout so many years to get to where she is today and she didn’t want to jeopardize it but yet again something inside her screamed at her not to let Emma go.

She made her way back to the table and sat back down cross from David. She made her best effort to pay attention to the conversation at the table between David and Salvatore. She would pitch in her input here and there to let the men know she was engage but all she could think about was the blonde at the bar.

 

Kathryn noticed, and she looked at Regina mouthing, “Are—you—ok?”

Regina just nodded her head.

 

A few moments later Emma joined the rest of the table and joined in the conversation and she intently ignored the brunette sitting right next to her. The meeting was adjourned and everyone made their way outside. David said good-bye to everyone and left along with Salvatore. Kathryn followed. Regina and Emma were left alone once again.

Emma stood with her arms crossed across her coat, waiting for her taxi. Regina was a couple of feet away from her and couldn’t take her eyes of from her, although the blonde was completely ignoring her.

 

“Emma…” Regina began… The blonde didn’t look at her. “Emma would you please look at me?”

“For what Ms. Mills? You’ve already said everything you had to say… there is nothing else to say. You have yourself a good night.” Emma didn’t even bother looking in Regina’s direction. She got into the cab as it pulled up and left. Regina stood there not knowing what to do.

 

“Ms. Mills, you’re chauffer is her.” The greeter at the door called out to her.

“Thank you sir.”

“Good evening Ms. Mills. Let me get that for you.” The chauffer greeted Regina as he opened the door to the back seat of Regina’s 2016 Mercedes E-Class.

“Thank you Neal”

 

***

 

Regina arrived at her building, and took the elevators up to her place. She dropped her keys at the kitchen island and went in the fridge to pour herself a glass of cold cider. She needed something to help her relax after such a senseless night. She made her way to her living room and sat on the couch. She zipped on her cider as she took out her cell phone and typed a text out to Zelena.

 

 **Regina** : _Hey sis. Just made it home from the dinner. How are my babies?_

 **Zelena** : _Hey you… They are great. Up in Zoe’s room watching movies. How was the dinner?_

 **Regina** : _…Unexpected. But I will tell you all about it when I see you. I’m going to change in a moment and then head over to pick Henry and Roland up. Sorry that it is so late but these things tend to run so long._

 **Zelena** : _Nonsense sis. Stay home. Relax. I know how stressful those dinners can be. Leave the kids here tonight. It’s not a school night so they don’t have to be up early or anything. Plus they are having a blast with their cousin. Just come pick them up tomorrow afternoon._

 **Regina** : _Are you sure? I don’t want to impose…_

 **Zelena:** _They are my nephews you mad woman! You aren’t imposing. Plus when was the last time they got to spend the night at their auntie’s? Take the night for yourself! Get some rest. Love ya_

 **Regina:** _Thank you Z. I will see you tomorrow. Love you as well :)_

 

***

 

The house was empty and Regina had only been home for an hour or so. She was still sitting on the couch thinking about Emma. She couldn’t seem to get the blonde off of her mind regardless of how hard she tried. She needed to apologize. She needed a way to talk to her. To explain to her why she acted the way she did. She needed to talk about _that_ night. She needed Emma.

She got up from the couch, and dialed Neal on her phone, as she made her way out the door still in her dress from dinner, as she threw her coat on.

When she reached the lobby of her building Neal was already waiting on her.

 

“Ms. Mills… is everything ok?”

“Yes Neal. I just need you to take me somewhere… Do you remember the place where you picked me up Thursday morning?” Regina asked.

“Yes ma’am. 432 Park Avenue condos on 56th street?” Neal said…

“I need you to take me there.” Regina nodded.

“Yes ma’am. The car is outside ready to go.”

 

***

 

“We are here Ms. Mills.” Neal stated as he pulled over in front of the tall skyscraper.

“Thank you Neal. You can go back home. I will call you if I need you.” Regina said as she opened the door and stepped out of her car.

 

She looked up at the building, took a deep breath, and made her way to the lobby. There she walked over to the desk where the building concierge was.

 

“Excuse me sir.” Regina called out to the older man sitting at the desk.

“Good evening ma’am, how could I help you?”

“I am looking to see if you would be able to help me in finding out what number my friend’s condo is? I seemed to have forgotten and she is expecting me.” Regina did her best to sound as nice and sweet as possible, and gave the man her best big warm smile.

“And what is your friend’s name?”

“Emma Swan.”

“Swan.. Swan…” the man repeated while looking at his computer screen. “Oh yeah you are the lady from the other night that Ms. Swan brought in. You weren’t feeling to well at the time. Are you feeling better tonight?” The man seemed to recognize Regina.

 

“Yes. I am feeling much better tonight sir. Thank you for asking. Now, her number?” Regina insisted.

“Here it is… Condo 4507 on the 45th floor.”

“Thank you sir. You have a good night.” Regina said as she made her way to the elevators.

 

She pressed the ‘up’ button on the elevators and once the elevator arrived and the doors slid open, she stepped in and pressed for the 45th floor. Instantly she got nauseous and so nervous. What the hell was she doing? What was she going to say to Emma? What if Emma truly didn’t want to see her? What if she didn’t open the door?

The elevator ride felt like an eternity to Regina, and her anxiety was starting to kick in when the feminine voice came over the elevator’s speaker saying “45th Floor”, causing Regina to snap out of herself. The door slid open and Regina stepped out of the elevator. She walked to the end of the hall and stood in front of the door that read 4507.

 

_Holy Crap. Here goes nothing!_

She knocked three times and took one step back.

She tucked her hair behind her left ear, and ran her hands over her dress to pull it down and adjust it. She was nervous but was so determined to see Emma and she sure as hell wasn’t going to leave until she had spoken to her.

 

***

Emma was on the couch. She was dress in only some boy-shorts underwear and a white v-neck t-shirt. Nothing else. She was laying down on the couch reading a book when she heard the knock on the door. She looked down at her phone and it read 12:01am.

 

“Who the hell is at my door at this hour?” she wondered.

 

_‘Another knock’_

“Coming!!” Emma yelled, as she made her way across her living room to get to the door.

 

When Emma opened the door, she couldn’t help but to flinch back and stare dumbfounded at Regina. She could not believe her eyes. She thought for a second she was hallucinating.

 

‘ _What the hell is Regina Mills doing standing at my door pass midnight? What the hell is she doing here at all??’_ Emma thought to herself.

 

“Hi” Regina said hesitantly as she greeted Emma.

“What are you doing here?” Emma finally managed to say… trying to suppress any emotion that she might have been feeling at that moment. She didn’t want to give this woman anything over her. The truth was she was grinning inside.

“I am sorry that it’s so late. I--- I just wanted to apologize--- for earlier.” Regina said keeping her eyes on Emma’s.

“You came all the way over here to apologize. At this time of night? Seriously Regina?” Emma was trying to act annoyed and irritated but the truth is that she was jumping inside with excitement and exhilaration. Regina fucking Mills was standing at her door and she couldn’t believe it. This is not how she expected tonight to go but she was sure as hell thanking her lucky Gods once again.

“I am sorry. I know it’s late ---but I needed to. I--- I understand if you don’t want to hear me out. I was just hoping we could maybe talk? But--- But I can leave… I should leave.” Regina was starting to freak out. She started to take a few steps back to walk away. She had no game plan. She had no idea what to say or how to give an explanation to Emma.

 

I mean what was she suppose to say? ‘ _Emma I’m sorry for acting like an idiot earlier but I didn’t want my coworkers to find out we had sex… wait did we have sex?’_

But to her relief with the first step she took backwards, Emma reached out and grabbed her wrist.

 

“Wait. Don’t leave. You--- you came all the way out here. I--- I should at least hear you out.” Emma stood in the doorway, gripping the door with one hand, while she held Regina by the wrist with the other.

“Would you like to come in?” Emma asked.

“Are you sure?” Regina asked coyly.

“Am I sure of what? Of you coming in?... I mean I think it would be best if we talked inside. I think my neighbors might appreciate it.” Emma smirked.

“What I meant was, I don’t want to impose. It is kind of late after all.” Regina explained.

“Regina. Get inside.” Emma said with a stern voice, tugging Regina by her wrist and guiding her through the door.

 

Regina entered the condo and stood in front of the door, as she looked around Emma’s condo. She remembered bits and pieces from the morning she snuck out but nothing in much detailed. The place was big and spacious. It had tall glass windows overlooking the city with a beautiful view of New York City’s skyscrapers. The view from the living room was breathtaking. The decoration was simple, modern, and very clean. There was a big sectional couch that took up a large amount of the space in the living room. A modern coffee table was in the center and a big 60” Flat-screen TV took up part of the large wall across from the couch in the living room. The place has an open floor plan. The living room flowed into the dinning room, which also faced another entire wall of tall large glass windows that overlooked the city, and to the side of the dinning room was the kitchen. Very modern style with black, sleek cabinets, and white granite counter tops. There was a huge island in the middle that had the large sink and the majority of the countertop space for the cooking and prep to be done at. The place was beautiful and Regina was impressed.

 

“So… are you planning on coming to sit or are you just going to stand there and stare?” Emma teased as she made her way to the couch on the living room.

“Oh sorry.. I was just—you have a beautiful place here Emma.” Regina said and she tried not to blush from the embarrassment of not remembering it from the other night.

“Thank you. Would you like to have a seat?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Regina answered as she walked over to the couch and sat. Emma was standing by the couch and that’s when Regina noticed for the first time that Emma only had underwear on and a plain white V-neck T-shirt with nothing under it. She tried to hide it but her cheeks turned red immediately and she had to bring her gaze down to her hands to keep from staring. _Holy_ _Crap_ this woman was so beautiful. How the hell was she supposed to attempt to focus and have this conversation with Emma being almost naked in front of her?

 

“Give me one second. I’ll be right back.” Emma disappeared into her bedroom and came back moments later wearing shorts, and Regina could tell she had put on a sports bra underneath her t-shirt.

It was almost as if Emma had read Regina’s mind.

 

“Mmmm… would you like anything to drink? Maybe a glass of wine?” Emma asked.

“Are you being sarcastic Ms. Swan?” Regina glared at Emma.

“No, I am being a good host… Would you like some wine Ms. Mills?” Emma couldn’t help her smile. It didn’t matter how hard she tried to stay mad at Regina. She just simply couldn’t. She was so drawn to this woman, and she couldn’t hide the fact that she loved every moment she got to spend by her… specially right now in her own home.

“Mmm.. Ok. But just one glass.”

“Oh trust me that’s all you’re getting. I am not letting you get sick and barf all over the place again…” Emma teased and Regina turned bright red; her embarrassment clearly showing.

 

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. She had never seen Regina so flustered.

 

“I’m sorry I did _what_?... Please tell me I didn’t.” Regina watched Emma in disbelief.

“Oh, you did! In the bathroom. But it’s ok. We got it all cleaned up, and it made you feel better. It happens… Now I know you can’t handle your alcohol so I’ll make sure you don’t exceed one glass.” Emma was now laughing.

“Are you making fun of me Ms. Swan? It sounds like you’re mocking me!... You know very well I had more than one simple drink that night… and I would had been ok had you not insisted on making me drink more!” Regina followed along in a playful manner…

“Oh so now it’s my fault then?” Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked.

 

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and filled them up half way with wine, leaving the bottle sitting on top of the island. She made her way back into the living room.

 

“Here you go. Make it last because it’s the only one you’re getting tonight Ms. Mills.” Emma handed Regina the glass of red wine, their fingers grazing for just a brief moment. Emma gave a mischievous look as she teased the brunette. The touch of their fingers sending sparks between both women, as tension grew thicker.

It is crazy that such a simple contact would ignite such a reaction from their bodies. Is almost as if these two were electrically charge by each other and this gravitational pull kept them craving more….

 

“You are ridiculous… keep messing with me and I’ll make sure I get drunk again purposely so you have to deal with it.” Regina teased.

“Well at least I know you’ll be nicer to me that way…” and even though Emma meant it playfully, there was some kind of truth behind it. Aside from all the teasing and playfulness that Emma couldn’t help, she still wondered why Regina had acted the way she did at dinner.

And Regina took this as her Que to talk…

 

“Ok look I am sorry Emma. I might as well get it over with… I am sorry I acted like I did earlier… I--- its complicated but I had a reason to do so. I am sorry if I was rude and mistreated you. That was never my intention.” Regina looked at Emma and did not break her gaze with her. She was truly sincere, and her look was apologetic. Their eyes were locked on each other and Emma listened attentively as she sat across from Regina on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Ok… I accept your apology Regina, but I need to know why you acted like that. I need to know your reasoning so I can understand.” Emma stated, eyes still locked with Regina’s.

“Because---“ Regina hesitated. She was evidently nervous and stuttered. Here it goes. How the hell would she dare say it?

“Because what Regina? Just say it…” Emma insisted.

“Because I was embarrassed…” Regina blurted out.

“OK. Embarrassed of what?” Emma waited the brunette’s response while she took a zip of her wine…

 

Regina sighed and held on to the little courage and dignity that she had… she closed her eyes shut tight and just let the words fly from her lips…

 

“Embarrassed about having had sex with you and not remembering a damn thing about it Emma!” Regina was now 50 shades of red and she wished she could grab one of the couch’s cushions to hide her face behind it.

“WHAT?!” Emma almost chocked on her wine and she couldn’t help it, she started laughing.

Regina’s eyes flew open when she heard Emma laughing.

“What the hell are you laughing about Ms. Swan” Regina was beyond embarrassed now. Why the hell was Emma laughing???

 

Emma continued to laugh uncontrollably, bending over and holding her stomach as she still sat on top of the coffee table in front of Regina. She couldn’t believe what Regina just said. Everything made perfect scene now. Ruby was so right.

 

“…Ok you know what, I am leaving…” Regina tried to get up but Emma interrupted.

“Wait wait wait… please don’t leave!” Emma said as she tried her best to still her laughter.

“I didn’t mean to laugh… it’s just. Regina, babe, you really think if you and I had had sex, you wouldn’t remember? …I mean I know I might be a little out of practice but damn beautiful you gotta give me some credit here. I’m pretty damn good in bed, and I assure you if what you’re thinking had been the case, drunk or not… you would definitely remember ma’am.” Emma smirked as she winked at Regina.

At this moment Regina wanted nothing more than for there to appear a black hole in the middle of Emma’s floor and for it to swallow her alive. _How embarrassing_!! This was definitely going in her books as the most shameful moment in her entire career! If her face was red before… she had no idea what color it was now but she was sure as hell that it was beyond fucking red.

 _‘Regina you’re fucking stupid! How did you not figure that nothing had happened?’_ Regina scolded herself mentally even though she couldn’t help but to feel turned on and aroused by Emma’s words at the same time. _So she thought she was that good huh?_ And at that moment Regina took a mental note to find that out when the opportunity rouse.

 

“Oh… I--- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume. I--- I guess I should have asked first.” Regina stuttered.

“It’s ok Regina… really. No worries. I guess that’s my fault too for not making things clearer, although you never really gave me a chance to explain.” Emma said.

“I know. I’m sorry but I was… embarrassed that I could have possibly shared a moment like that with you and not remember a thing the next day… So, what really happened then? If you don’t mind me asking.” Regina curiously asked….

“Well to make the story short, you felt sick at the bar. I brought you here. You threw up in the bathroom and I gave you a change of clothes to shower and change into so you could relax and feel better. I offered you to stay in the guest bedroom but when I came out of my shower you had kind of settled on my bed. Your stubborn ass threatened to leave if I didn’t sleep next to you, so hints why we shared my bed and why you woke up next to me before you flew the scene.” Emma smiled as she saw a spark of realization in Regina’s eyes.

“I would have never taken advantage of you in that situation Regina. I am sorry if you freaked out and thought something had happened. But I assure you nothing happened.” Emma placed her right hand on Regina’s knee trying to reassure the brunette. The contact of Emma’s warm hand on Regina’s skin made the brunette feel a growing desire and a want for more than a touch.

 

Regina took a deep breath to steady herself. “I am sorry for assuming and for letting that influence me today at dinner Emma. You didn’t deserve it.” Regina apologized.

 

“Its ok. Like I said apology accepted. No need to beat yourself about it beautiful. I am glad we are all cleared now and that we can move on from that.” Emma smiled. “More wine?” she asked as she motioned to Regina’s glass and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

“Just a bit. I want to be able to remember tonight.” Regina chuckled, as she was back to her playful self.

“Oh you will…” Emma winked.

“What the hell does that mean?” Regina friskily asked her, as Emma was moving into the kitchen to fill up the wine glasses.

 

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Oh, uh uh… don’t give me that now… what did you mean?” Regina now stood and started walking towards the kitchen island where Emma was serving the wine. Her walk was sensual as her hips swayed side to side. Emma couldn’t help but notice how stunning this woman truly was… even when she had been fully embarrassed and blushing… even now when she was starting to play with fire by bringing that playful personality around Emma… even when Emma knew she was sure as hell bound to get burned. She was stunning, captivating, and it was undeniable. Emma felt hot watching her walk provocatively towards her… and that dress… damn… she wanted nothing more than to rip it off of her…. But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Regina was special and she wanted to give this woman the best she had to offer… everything she had within her. She didn’t want to just “hook up” or have a one-night stand… she wanted to spend time with her, to get to know her, she ultimately wanted all of her. So she did everything in her power to push that desire deep within her and steer her mind away from the thoughts that were consuming her. She did her best to ignore the growing burning sensation she felt in her sex. She tried to act oblivious to what Regina was clearly trying to do as she was approaching her.

 

“I—I didn’t mean anything Reg—“ Emma lost her words the closer Regina got to her.

“Everything ok Ms. Swan?” Regina’s devilish smirk was pulling at her lips as she stood now in front of Emma, clearly noticing the way the blonde was looking at her… the way her eyes were filled with lust and desire. She wanted nothing more than to have the blonde make her move. She could tell Emma was flustered and trying desperately to hide what she was feeling. The sexual tension in the air was almost unbearable and there was an electric pull daring both women to take a step closer and to let go…

“Yes everything is fine Ms. Mills” Emma said through a playful smile, never taking her eyes off of Regina as she walked slowly backwards to the other side of the kitchen island hastily placing some kind of barrier between her and this goddess that was clearly trying to test her waters.

 

Standing across from her gave Emma the chance to really pay attention to every detail about Regina. That dress… that dress looked like it was made for a goddess and it fit Regina perfectly… Her hair looked so… sexy… Emma wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. Regina’s Chanel perfume mixed with her essence was making Emma feel drunk already. She needed to have Regina close… She needed Regina… She wanted Regina, and she had wanted her ever since the brunette had kissed her at the bar. She wanted nothing more than to taste those lips again. Emma shook her head softly trying to clear her head and push those thoughts far way. She needed to burry all those desires… Regina deserved better.

Regina studied Emma, trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking. This woman in front of her was so captivating and so… so damn beautiful. Regina loved how even now in shorts and a T-shirt she looked as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was still pulled back in a messy ponytail and Regina couldn’t help herself from staring.

 

The sexual tension between them grew unbearable.

 

Emma grabbed the wine and finished pouring it in Regina’s glass. She extended her hand across the kitchen island, reached out and passed Regina her glass. This time it was Regina that decided to graze Emma’s fingers with her hand purposely, as she gave Emma that deliciously devilish smirk. Emma couldn’t handle the way Regina was looking at her. What was this woman trying to do to her? This was torture. She was irresistible. How the hell was she supposed to resist this agonizing temptation when Regina was sending her “green light GO” signals left and right!

Emma took a clumsy step back and turned around to open the fridge. She needed any kind of distraction right now to cool her off and keep her from jumping over the counter and having her way with Regina.

 

“I don’t have much to go with the wine except for some cheese… would you like some?” Emma called out as she held the refrigerator’s door open and scanned the inside of the fridge to avoid looking at Regina in fear of what could happen. But before she knew it, it was too late. Regina had made her way around the island and was now standing right behind Emma.

“Emma… turn around.” Regina whispered in an alluring manner.

 

Her sensual voice sent cold shivers running down Emma’s spine and at that moment Emma knew she was screwed. She slowly turned around, closing the fridge and meeting Regina’s gaze.

 

“So no to the cheese?” Emma asked nervously as she stood inches away from Regina.

Regina’s devilish smile grew wider and she raised her eyebrow at Emma’s stupid question.

 

“Oh fuck it!” Emma blurted out as she surged forward and grabbed Regina’s face in between her hands as she claimed her lips in a deep, sensuous kiss. She felt Regina loose her breath at the touch of their lips. The brunette grabbed Emma’s white-T in her fists and tugged at it, doing everything to pull Emma even closer to her body. She did it almost in a way that showed she had no intentions of letting Emma go. Their lips were clashing in a deep, sensual, ravenous way. Both women tugging at each other's lips... nipping.... biting... tasting each other’s tongues. Exploring each other as if nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. Emma’s hands moved down to Regina’s waist as she turned them around and rammed the brunette against the fridge in the heat of the moment. Regina gasped at the shock of the hit against the surface and Emma pulled slightly back, stopping the kiss for a moment to examine Regina.

“I’m sorry… are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Emma asked in between ragged breaths not being able to fully control her breathing. Her hands were still holding Regina securely at her hips and Regina had a death grip on Emma’s shirt. Neither woman wanting to break away or let go.

 

Regina gave the blonde her most sensuous smile and said, “I am ok, you didn’t hurt me Emma,” as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck instantly pulling her back into the kiss. Their lips clashing again as they both let themselves get lost in each other.

Emma pulled Regina closer, their bodies now flushed against each other’s. Breast against breast, abdomen against abdomen… there was not one single centimeter of space in between the two. The heat radiating from the passion between both women was astonishing. They were both lost in this moment of desire and lust engulfed by the sexual tension that inevitably created an unbreakable pull between the women.

Emma was lost. She knew there was no coming back from this. She was lost in this incredible woman who tasted of heaven. She never wanted to let go. In a quick moment, Emma bent down slightly and grabbed Regina from behind her thighs, picking her up and carrying her to the island where she slowly set her down. Emma stood in between Regina’s legs, and Regina’s legs wrapped around Emma’s waist effortlessly.

 

“I see those arms aren’t just for show.” Regina smirked suggestively at Emma as she had her fully embraced in herself.

Emma chuckled and kissed her tenderly this time.

“Regina… are you sure about this?” she asked.

“Is it not clear enough Ms. Swan?” Regina teased.

 

Emma blushed and her grin grew bigger. She was beaming to have this goddess finally in her arms. She leaned in and kissed her again.

 

“I just don’t want you to think that this is just a one night stand. I want to make sure you’re ok with this… Regina I like you… a lot. You are the most gorgeous, intelligent, stubborn woman I have ever met in my life. You captivated me from the moment I laid eyes on you and I can’t deny it any longer… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for one second and I want nothing more than to get to know you and spend---“ Emma was interrupted by Regina’s lips crashing onto her’s once again.

And she didn’t fight it. She let herself get lost once again in the delicious savor that was Regina’s lips. This woman was intoxicating.

 

“Emma… I want you.” Regina whispered in between kisses. The soft words lighting up a fire within Emma that she’d never felt before. It was something so deep, so passionate, so strong. She wanted this woman and this woman wanted her just as bad. She wanted to make her hers. Emma started nipping and sucking Regina’s bottom lip more viciously and tracing kisses along the brunette’s jaw line… the blonde began to kiss and lick her way to Regina’s slender neck, stopping to suck at her pulse causing deep sighs and soft moans to escape from the brunette’s lips.

 

Regina could feel Emma’s warm, soft fingers now running slowly up her thighs, stopping shyly at the hem of her dress… itching to go further up. The sensation was driving her crazy. She needed Emma… she wanted Emma. She had never felt so strongly and sure about something in her life. Emma would be hers and hers only.

“Emma…” Regina breathed out with the touch of Emma’s fingers teasing her thighs.

“Hmm?” Emma mumbled from the crook of Regina’s neck as she left a trace of soft kisses.

“Don’t tease me… please… I want...” Regina spoke in between soft moans.

“What do you want beautiful?” Emma’s voice was seductive as she lifted her head from the brunette’s neck to meet her eyes with a playful smirk. She inched her finger a little further up, continuing to tease Regina.

“Emma!” Regina breathed out…

“I want to hear you say it…” Emma teased and she grazed her lips along the sensitive skin of Regina’s neck once again.

 

Regina threw her head back slightly, “Fuck… Emma… I want you to make love to me.”

And with that confession Emma grinned and moved to Regina’s lower lip and bit down sensually. Her hands moved up underneath Regina’s dress and she effortlessly lifted the brunette from the counter, both her hands cupping Regina’s ass as she made her way to her bedroom.


	8. "You're beautiful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off.  
> Emma and Regina finally get to "know" each other deeply...  
> This is a steamy one... I hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos! After getting such a positive reaction from the last chapter, I jumped right into writing this one.  
> I hope you all enjoy and a cold shower might be needed afterwards (you've been warned!) lol
> 
> Thank you for all your continuous support! See you all very soon :)

She presses Regina against the wall in the hallway next to her bedroom door while still caring her in her arms. Her lips claiming every inch of those delicious, soft, beautiful lips. Their tongues intertwined in a passionate tryst. Emma held Regina against the wall as one of her hands left Regina’s thigh and searched blindly for the doorknob.

Once she got the door opened, she regained hold of Regina and carried her through the door. Once inside the room, she turned them around, and closed the door by pressing Regina against it.

She slowly set the brunette down on the floor as her lips were still stuck to hers. Savoring her. Ravishing them with every lustful nip and pull. Emma grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her forward flushed against her body. She could feel Regina’s body heat through her dress and she wanted nothing more than to drown in the heat. She deepened the kiss, her desire over flowing with every touch of her tongue to Regina’s mouth. Emma strayed her lips down Regina’s chin, making her way slowly and deliberately down her jaw, licking down to her neck. Savoring the essence of this exquisite woman.

With every lick, Emma could feel Regina’s grip tighten on her T-shirt. The brunette’s arousal was becoming more and more evident. Feeling Emma’s tongue against the soft skin of her neck was driving her insane.

Regina tucked her hands inside Emma’s shirt, feeling the warmth of the blonde’s tight abdomen. Her skin was so soft; she couldn’t get enough of it. She ran her finger’s over the blonde’s abs, and savored the warmth of her skin.

Regina pulled away from the kiss looking at Emma whose eyes sparked with craving and desire. Seen the blonde so flushed and lascivious was extremely erotic and hot. It made Regina feel a hot sensation and want in between her legs. She gave Emma a crocked smirk, as she drowned in her green orbs. She gripped the hem of Emma’s T-shirt and pulled it up slowly, as Emma complied and put her arms up to help Regina rid her of her shirt. Regina pulled the shirt over Emma’s head and tossed it to the floor next to them. She then hesitantly reached for the blonde’s shorts, hooking her fingers at the elastic band of the short and pulling downwards until they fell to the floor. She grinned up at Emma.

 

The blonde was now left standing in front of Regina in her white sports bra and the boy-short underwear that she had on when she first opened the door for Regina. Her blonde hair still pulled back in a messy ponytail.

 

“Hmmm… damn” Regina whispered as she took a slight step back to admire the sight of the blonde’s perfectly sculpted body. This woman’s abs were deliciously painted across her stomach, making her look so perfectly sensual, as if every ab was carefully sculpted on her abdomen. Her arms were toned and strong just as her legs were. She was beautiful and Regina couldn’t help but to stare fervently.

“Come here” Emma whispered back as she placed a hand behind Regina’s neck and the other at the brunette’s lower back as she pulled her forward embracing her in a deep passionate kiss. Regina’s lips parted slightly and Emma gently pushed her tongue inside her mouth, meeting Regina’s tongue.

 

Her hands left the brunette’s neck and ran gently down her back stopping right on top of where Regina’s dress began at her mid-back. Emma pulled her head faintly backwards to meet Regina’s eyes who were growing darker with desire. She gave the brunette a carnal smile as her fingers grabbed on to the dress’s zipper and unhurriedly tugged downwards evoking the undoing of Regina’s dress.

Emma brought her hands to Regina’s shoulders and brushed her fingers slightly over the straps of her dress, leaving a trail of goosebumps as she continued to run her fingers down the brunette’s arms. She repeated the motion a second time, but this time she stopped at the straps and slowly pushed them off of Regina’s shoulders as she watched the dress falls and pool at the brunette’s ankles.

 

To her surprise Regina was not wearing a bra. The brunette now stood in front of her with her bare chest and only a black lace thong that barely covered her sex.

 

Emma’s jaw dropped. She beamed at the sight of the brunette. This woman looked like a goddess. Her breasts were perfectly round, her nipples hard and pronounced. Her stomach was flat, adorned with a sexy v-cut shape that led to the woman’s sex. She was perfect. _Holy shit._ Just looking at her made Emma feel like she could climax right at that moment. The desire, passion, and burning heat she felt for this woman now multiplied by a thousand. She could no longer resist her. She could no longer go slow.

“Damn you are so beautiful!” Emma said while looking at Regina intently. Her eyes raking the brunette; examining every inch of her body. She could see how her words caused Regina to blush, and she smiled at how beautiful she looked.

 

Emma took a step forward and grabbed Regina by her lower back bringing her back to her embrace.

“Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are Ms. Mills?” Emma whispered against Regina’s lips as she kissed her. She could feel Regina’s smile break against her lips.

“Mmmm maybe…” Regina teased.

“Is that so Ms. Mills?” Emma tangled her hand through Regina’s hair and claimed her with a savage kiss. They kissed hungrily, Regina’s hand dropping between them to rest on the swell of Emma’s breasts over the sports-bra as Emma’s arms were on Regina’s waist making their way down to the brunette’s ass. Emma started inching them both towards the bed until they reached the end of the bed. Regina’s calves now pressed against the platform and mattress of Emma’s bed.

 

Emma slowly pushed Regina down to the bed. The brunette scooted a little upward onto the center of the bed and lifted herself up on her elbows as she watched as Emma stood in front of her, at the end of the bed, pulling her sports bra over her head, finally revealing her breasts. Regina’s breathing hitched at the sight. Emma looked so sexy. Her heart started racing with anticipation of having Emma’s bare body pressed against her own. The heat in between her thighs growing more unbearable with each second.

Emma slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling, until she reached where Regina was propped up on her elbows. She pulled herself on top of the brunette as she straddled her. They could both hear their hearts pounding; both aware of each other’s heavy breathing. Emma smirked as she watched Regina for a brief moment and then lightly moved down to kiss Regina's chin, moving to the corners of her mouth, and the tip of her nose. Regina trembled and roughly pulled Emma on top of her, pressing their lips together and forcing her tongue into Emma's mouth. Her desire too much to deal with. Regina licked Emma's lips, and Emma sucked the tip of Regina's tongue into her mouth. They started to thrust against each other; Regina raising her pelvis to rub it against Emma’s, as the blonde laid on top of her, straddling her. Both begging for some relief but wanting to take their time and truly savor every second of this moment.

 

“I think I’m addicted to your lips” Emma breathed against Regina’s smile, as she placed one arm beside Regina’s head to support herself up while she used her other hand to run her thumb over Regina’s kiss swollen lips.

 

Regina’s grin grew bigger. How could it be that Emma was able to be so rough and so gentle all at once? She used her hand to grab the back of Emma’s neck and push her down to meet her lips once again. At this point both women were breathing heavily… the desire and want taking over their bodies.

 

Emma snaked her hand down Regina’s neck… teasing her sensitive skin as she made her way to her breasts. When her hand reached Regina’s breasts, her fingers lingered and grazed over the brunette’s nipple. She rubbed on it erotically and as she felt it harden more and more with each touch. She started to pull and tug on it drawing soft, sensual moans from the brunette’s lips. Her fingers moving from one nipple to the other, leaving Regina aroused. Her hand continued to move down her stomach, the blonde’s fingers caressing every inch of it, tracing a circle around the brunette’s bellybutton.

Emma could feel Regina’s pelvic bone pushing up against her, anticipating and asking for Emma’s touch. Regina desperately needed Emma to help release her but the blonde made it very clear that she was in charge and taking her time.

Emma’s hand moved down passed Regina’s lower abdomen, and teased their way around Regina’s thigh, purposely avoiding touching the brunette’s sex. Her hand gripped Regina’s thigh and she broke away from the kiss, moving down Regina’s neck as she licked her way to the woman’s breasts. Her mouth leaving a trail of soft kisses over the swell of Regina’s breasts. Emma’s lips finally reached the brunette’s aroused nipples, and she smiled against her skin before taking a nipple in her mouth. She licked, kissed, and sucked on it as if it were the only thing that matter in the world at this moment. Regina moaned at the sensation… her thighs becoming hotter, and her sex starting to drip from the sensation. Emma felt the heat coming from in between Regina’s thighs as her hand gripped the brunette’s thigh marking the spot from the pressure. The heat arousing Emma leading her to bite down on one of Regina’s nipples, causing Regina to cry out with pleasure. Emma pulled up and smirked at Regina, while the brunette met her gaze with fire in her eyes. Emma knew she was ready.

She finally moved her hand from Regina’s thigh to the brunette’s apex. Her fingers outlined the shape of Regina’s lips against the lace of her underwear. She could feel Regina’s wetness through the material and the sensation made her want to climax herself. Emma pulled the brunette’s underwear off, tossing it to the floor. Using two fingers she spread Regina’s folds open while she ran another finger through the folds.

 

“Shit Regina… you are so fucking wet!” Emma exhaled as she moved down to bite down the brunette’s bottom lip.

She teased the brunette by continuously tracing her finger up and down her wet pussy, ignoring her clit.

“Fuck… Emma… please!!” Regina begged, as she couldn’t take it any more. She needed relief. She needed Emma to fuck her.

“Shhh… be patient beautiful” Emma smiled hearing Regina’s plead.

She continued to tease Regina… this time using her thumb to slowly rub against her clit, eliciting a moan from the brunette’s lips.

“Emma… please… please… I-- I need to feel you--- inside of me” Regina pleaded in between ragged breaths.

 

Emma looked Regina in the eyes; her eyes dark and full of desire… and Emma smirked as she slipped two fingers inside of her without any warning. Regina grunted, as her body tensed up. Emma continued to use her thumb to circle Regina’s clit in a pleasurable manner. The sensation made Regina tremble. Emma kissed her to silence her moans as she thrusted inside of her slowly at first but picking up her pace with every thrust.

Emma kept two fingers inside of her as she pushed them through the tight channel, relishing on how the slick walls hungrily consumed her digits.

 

“Fuck” Regina panted as the pain of each thrust began to dissipate into immense pleasure. “Don’t stop… please!” she begged barely being able to form the words as she was out of breath.

Emma picked up her pace even more. She plunged into Regina, faster, deeper, rougher with every thrust. She felt as the brunette’s walls tighten around her digits, squeezing them tight, engulfing them, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her hand was soaked, as the brunette was now dripping wet. Emma knew she was close to her climax. She could see it by how Regina was trembling. Her body arching upwards and tense, as the brunette pushed her pelvis upwards towards Emma’s hand, her body slightly glistening with sweat. She could see it in the way Regina was panting and out of breath. She could feel it deep with in her core. It was a glorious sight. One that Emma never wanted to stop watching. She was addicted. Watching this woman climax was so beautiful, and the sight alone threaten to make Emma come undone along with the brunette. But she couldn’t let Regina cum… not yet… not before she could taste her.

 

Abruptly, Emma pulled her fingers out from her warmth, aweing at the glistening wetness that coated her hand. Regina whimpered in protest. She was so close to coming undone. Why the hell would Emma stop!

“Em---maaa what the hell--- are you doing??” Regina hissed, but her anger subsided quickly as she looked up and saw Emma bringing her digits up to her lips, making eye contact with Regina while she licked the wetness from them, and then sucked them, savoring all of Regina.

“Oh fuck…” Regina breathed and before she could do or say anything else, Emma moved down in one swift motion and pressed her mouth against her wet pussy, her tongue lapping her folds. She wrapped her lips around Regina’s clit and sucked. Regina moaned, as she was slowly reaching her climax. She couldn’t take it any more. The sensation was too much. Emma moved her tongue to the entrance of the brunette’s sex, and thrusted it as deep as she could inside Regina.

 

“Holy fuck!!! Emma!!! What the hell---- are you doing to me!?” Regina panted as she felt her walls squeeze together and her orgasm took over her. Regina’s legs closed to pin Emma’s face in place, as her body tighten and convulsed… moments later falling limp on the bed.

Emma sucked Regina clean… tasting every essence of her body, and then moved up her body to kiss her lips. Regina laid with her eyes closed, as exhaustion came over her. Emma kissed her softly, causing her eyes to open slowly.

 

“Hi” Emma smiled, meeting her sleepy gaze, as she moved a strand of hair away from Regina’s face.

“Wow” was all Regina could form. Emma laughed at the expression.

“That good huh?” Emma teased.

Regina laughed a deep throaty laugh. “You weren’t lying earlier when you said if I ever had sex with you, there was no way I’d forget…” Regina coyly smiled while she made her confession, her voice deep and raspy from the amazing sex she just had.

Emma laughed and blushed at Regina’s words.

“Once you get to know me you’ll come to see that I never lie, beautiful.” Emma responded as she leaned down and kissed Regina gently.

“I am so thirsty and exhausted Emma… I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this—“ Regina giggled shyly at her confession to Emma.

“Then you have never been satisfied as you deserve Ms. Mills… give me a second. I’ll be right back.” Emma smiled as she got up from the bed, her body glistening with sweat as well from the exhaustion of making Regina come undone.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Regina protested as she did her best attempt to prop herself up on her elbows to look at Emma, using the little strength she had left in her body.

“I’m getting you some water ma’am… I wouldn’t want you to pass out from dehydration” Emma winked back at Regina as she left the room. Moments later she was back with a tall glass of ice and water.

 

“Here you go babe.” She said as she handed the glass over to Regina who was now sitting at the sofa, across from Emma’s bed, admiring the view from the tall glass window in the room.

“Thank you…. This is breath taking Emma.” Regina said.

“What is? The sex or the view of New York City at night?” Emma teased with a dorky smile.

 

Regina laughed and stood up from the couch to stand in front of Emma.

“Both” She admitted, as she met Emma’s lips for a kiss.

“I love that laugh… I could hear you laugh for days… its so intoxicating, just like the rest of you.” Emma revealed, as she moved behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist to embrace the brunette, leaving a trail of kisses from Regina’s neck to her shoulder.

 

Regina leaned her head back against Emma’s shoulder, and smiled. She couldn’t recall when it had been the last time she had been this happy.

 

“What are you thinking?” Emma asked.

“Nothing…” Regina said as she looked up and gave Emma a playful smile.

“Oh come on… tell me, please?” Emma begged playfully as she tightened her embrace around Regina.

“Fine… I--- I was thinking about the fact that I can’t think of the last time I felt this happy.” Regina shyly confessed.

 

Emma’s grin grew wide and she leaned her head down and placed a chaste kiss on Regina’s lips.

 

“You are incredible Regina… I don’t know what kind of idiot would be blind enough to not want to make you happy.”

“Ms. Swan… Are you trying to seduce me again?” Regina arched her eyebrow as she teased Emma. Emma laughed.

“No babe… I think I’ve already accomplished that.” Emma teased, winking down at the brunette still leaning against her, bodies flushed against one another in their embrace.

“Is that so Ms. Swan?... Well I guess it’s my turn to seduce you then…” Regina said as she placed the glass of water on the floor and swiftly turned around to claim Emma’s lips in a passionate, hungry kiss.

 

She walked and pushed Emma against the glass window. The coldness of the glass emitting goosebumps all over the blonde’s body, causing her nipples to erect.

 

“Regina…” Emma sighed. That passion and tension that felt earlier between her legs reappeared instantaneously.

 

The brunette ravaged her way down Emma’s neck, nipping and licking at her pulse point, moving down to the swell of the blonde’s soft breasts. She kissed around the blonde’s areolas, and teased her by licking her nipples unhurriedly. Once she felt Emma’s nipples to be fully erect, she wrapped her lips around one and sucked hard, eliciting a grunt from Emma. She bit down, sucked, licked, and kissed each nipple… wanting Emma to feel everything that she had made her feel. The agonizing pain of slowly ravishing her.

When she felt Emma’s breathing heighten, she moved up and crashed her lips against hers, forcing the blonde to gasped for air. Emma was so focused on the savage kiss, and the throbbing sensation coming from her nipples that she didn’t notice Regina snaking her hand down to cup her sex over her underwear.

 

“Oh… fuck… Regina” Emma gasped in surprise.

 

Regina smirked against her lips and continued to kiss her as her hand teased Emma over her underwear. After a moment, Emma’s boyshorts were soaked, and Regina hooked her thumb at the elastic band and ripped them down in one swift motion.

 

“Shit” Emma said through gritted teeth.

 

After removing her underwear, Regina stood in front of Emma and watched her as she finally made her way to her sex.

She opened Emma’s folds and ran a finger through the wet core.

“Emma… you are so ready for me!” Regina acknowledge with a smirk.

“Spread your legs open for me.” She commanded and Emma did as she was asked.

Still having her pressed against the glass window, Regina placed one of her hands on the glass, next to Emma’s head to maintain balance and rhythm, as her other hand slowly thrusted inside of Emma. She teased the woman the same way the blonde had torture her earlier. She started off slowly, increasing her rhythm and intensity with each thrust.

 

Emma was shaking… the sensation of the cold glass against her bare back along with Regina’s hot body flushed against her, while her hand fucked her viciously was just too much. She couldn’t hold it for much longer, as her orgasm inevitably came, sending a wave of immense pleasure over her entire body, sending her over the edge. Her knees buckled and gave out under her and Regina pulled out just in time to use both her arms to steady the blonde.

“Fuck…” Emma sighed.

 

Regina chuckled seeing the shock in the blonde’s face… She drowned in the pleasure she felt making this woman come. It was erotic.

“I got you… you wont fall.” Regina reassured Emma as she gave her a chaste kiss.

“No fair..” was all that Emma could manage to say at that moment. Her breathing felt like she had ran a marathon.

 

Regina laughed a throaty, sensuous laugh. “Come here, let’s get you to the bed.”

Both women walked to the bed, as Regina pulled the heavy, white covers back, Emma climbed onto the bed on the right side, tapping the mattress to her left, signaling Regina to lay down with her. Regina did.

She climbed on the bed, and immediately Emma pulled her halfway on top of her. Their legs were intertwined, as Regina laid her head on Emma’s chest while Emma wrapped her arm around the brunette to secure her to herself.

 

“Thank you” Emma whispered, finally gaining a little bit of her energy back. “That was amazing… you are evil!” Emma teased.

“Can I tell you a little secret?” Regina smiled coyly looking up to glance at Emma.

“You can tell me anything...” Emma responded.

“That was my first time.” Regina said timidly, her cheeks growing pink.

Emma shifted to look down at her, surprise gleaming from her green eyes, “Your first time at what exactly?”

“My first time with a woman.” Regina confided.

“There is no way… you aren’t fooling me with that Ms. Mills” Emma teased.

“I’m serious Emma. I had never been with a woman, not like you and I tonight. You are my first.” Regina smiled.

“Wow… Regina… I--- but you were so damn good! It’s hard to believe---.” She said in a surprised tone not able to finish her sentence.

“I’m serious.” Regina reassured Emma.

Emma shifted to kiss Regina on the lips, a sweet, passionate kiss. She tightened her hold on Regina, bringing the brunette’s body even close to hers.

“I hope I met your expectations then.” Emma joked, a smile forming on her lips.

“You idiot. Was it not clear enough?” Regina joked back.

“Gosh, you are so sexy when you get in your playful mood. I can’t resist you… Regina you are so unbelievably beautiful. I never thought I would meet someone like you. I feel like the luckiest woman alive tonight.” Emma said as Regina leaned her head back a little for Emma to kiss her.

“How can you say that if you barely know me yet Ms. Swan?” Regina asked.

 

“There might be a lot that I don’t know about you yet, but this feeling in my gut… I know its something special. It’s never wrong. Plus, having you here in my arms like this feels so right.” Emma smiled. She didn’t like to open and be completely vulnerable from the get go but with Regina it was different. She felt as if she could tell this woman the world. She felt like she could be herself around her without any restrictions, without holding back. She probably didn’t realize it yet but she was already falling for Regina.

 

Regina’s heart skipped a beat hearing Emma talk like that. Who would have thought that coming here tonight would lead to this. Who would have thought that destiny would play them both this card tonight. She was so immensely happy at this very moment. Nothing in the world matter at this instant. She just wanted to lay here and fall asleep in the arms of this woman who was so captivating to her. So perfect in her own little ways.

Both women lay down in silence for a while, still embrace with one another.

 

“Did you fall asleep?” Emma whispered as she caressed Regina’s hair.

“No, I’m still here.” Regina responded with a sleepy voice.

“Do you need anything? Want anything?” Emma asked.

“No, I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine. I just want to lay here… with you.” Regina whispered as she smiled.

 

Emma’s grin couldn’t have been bigger. Those last few words were like honey to her ears. A sweet melody that she nerve wanted to stop listening to.

“Will you stay?” Emma asked, afraid that history would repeat itself and she would wake up to an empty bed once again, even though she knew that last time was different.

“Of course.” Regina answered without hesitation.

“You promise? You won’t tip toe out of here again?” Emma teased.

 

Regina tilted her head back and looked up at Emma through squinted eyes while she playfully smacked Emma’s stomach.

“Not funny Ms. Swan” she said laughing. “But I promise.” She reassured her.

 

Emma kissed the top of her head, as Regina laid her head back down on her bare chest. Her hand now moved from Regina’s hair to her back, as she started caressing it. Softly tickling the soft skin, running her fingers up and down Regina’s spine.

“Gosh, you are going to make me knock out if you keep that up.” Regina said referring to the hand on her back.

Emma chuckled. “That’s my intention. Relax beautiful. Go to sleep. I got you. You must be exhausted after today… especially after tonight.” Emma said while she teased Regina with her last few words.

Regina laughed, “You are so bad… you’re going to get me turned on again and that won’t be good. We are both exhausted.” She smiled as she placed a kiss on top of Emma’s breast, laying her head back down. “Good night Emma.”

Emma smiled, “Good night beautiful.”

 

Not long there after, both women fell into a peaceful sleep. Both happy, both over the moon from tonight… still embraced on each other.

 

***

Emma tried to shift her position but she felt a weight to her left pinning her down to the bed, preventing her from moving or adjusting her position. She turned her head slightly, barely opening her eyes as the ray of early morning sunshine lit the room before she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. Opening her eyes she found Regina was still asleep, her hair mussed and her face nuzzled at the crook of Emma’s neck. Emma’s grin was enormous as she fully came to her sense and realized that last night hadn’t been a dream after all. It happened. Everything happened. Regina was laying next to her, snuggled up on her. The warmth of her body reassuring Emma that she was truly there and that it wasn’t something from her imagination. Regina looked young, innocent, unblemished. Emma reached out to touch her cheek, but she stopped herself, she didn't want to wake her. She just wanted to lay in bed for as long as she could, with this woman wrapped on her. She wanted to take this time to get lost in Regina’s beauty. She wanted to admire the brunette, to study every line of her body.

 

Emma brushed a dark lock of hair away from Regina's face in an attempt to get a clearer view of her face, and the soft brush woke her. Regina blinked, startled, until she met Emma’s eyes. Emma smiled.

 

“Good morning sunshine. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Emma kissed the top of her head.

“Good morning” Regina replied in sleepy tone of voice, smiling up at Emma.

“How did you sleep?” Emma asked.

“I slept like a baby… You are the best cuddler.” Regina pointed out.

Emma chuckled, “Well I’m glad to hear that.” She shifted up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Regina followed.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Emma asked, looking at Regina, her eyes full of happiness and adoration.

“What time is it? I can’t stay for long. I have something I have to go take care of today.” Regina said.

 

Emma picked up her phone from her night table and read the time to Regina.

“It’s 11:15am.”

“Oh my gosh… we slept until so late… I have to go pick up my kids.” Regina blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widening as she turned to look at Emma, scared of the blonde’s reaction.

“Your kids?” Emma asked, her tone soft and curious.

“Emma… there is something I have to tell you. I have two kids, two sons actually.” Regina said nervously. She was scared that her perfect night would end with a sour morning due to this. She didn’t know what to expect.

“You do?” Emma said.

“Yes I do. I wasn’t hiding it from you or anything. I always meant to tell you but giving our circumstance, I never really had the chance to do so.” Regina clarified.

 

“Hey, hey… relax. Breath. That’s not something you need to explain to me. Your kids are your life, and I know you wouldn’t just go around telling a stranger about your kids. You would want to protect them and keep them private until you felt safe to let that person in on such a big part of your life. I completely understand babe and I am glad you told me now. You don’t need to be apologizing or feeling bad about it.” Emma smile genuinely at Regina.

 

“So… you’re ok with it?” Regina asked a little shocked.

“Well babe, if I plan on dating their mommy, I am sure I would need their approval first. Don’t you think?” Emma winked at Regina giving her her most charming smile.

 

Regina could not believe what just came out of Emma’s mouth. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and out of rhythm. The happiness that she felt made it feel like her heart was going to explode.

She leaned in and grabbed Emma with a kiss, pouring all of her heart into it without realizing it. How could this woman be so perfect? Regina was beyond happy… she felt as if she was on cloud nine and she never wanted to come down. Her smile was so big and bright that it could light up the darkest of nights.

“So, is that your subtle way of asking me out Ms. Swan?” Regina teased.

“No. It is my way of saying that I want to get to know all of you. Every aspect of your life. Every person in your life. I want all of you, unconditionally Regina. So Ms. Mills will you make me the happiest person on the planet by going out with me and allowing me the opportunity to get to know you and be a part of your life? Emma asked.

 

Regina latched forward and grabbed Emma’s face in between her hands claiming her lips in a deep, loving, ravenous kiss.

 

“So is that a yes?” Emma mumbled against Regina’s lips.

“Yes!” Regina whispered as she continued the kiss.

“So yes to breakfast or do you have to go? Emma asked again.

“I can stay for breakfast, but I have to head out after that. I told Zelena I would be there early to pick them up.” Regina said.

“Oh Zelena your friend from the bar?”

“Yes her… only that she is not only my friend. She is my sister Emma.” Regina smiled.

“What! Your sister saw us kissing and you failed to mention that she was your sister??... Great, now what kind of first impression is she going to have of me?” Emma asked.

“She thinks highly of you. She says any woman that’s able to put me in my place and make me happy at the same time is ok in her book.” Regina confessed.

“So you told her about me already then?... Someone had a crush on me I see…” Emma teased.

“Oh hush… and let’s get up so we can have breakfast.”

“How about you go shower and get ready, while I go make breakfast? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to go to your sister’s house smelling of the best sex of your life.” Emma laughed.

“The best sex of my life? I see you think highly of yourself Ms. Swan… but I never said that.” Regina teased as she jumped off from the bed before Emma could grab her and ran to the bathroom.

 

Emma laughed. She felt so happy. She loved waking up to this playful Regina and wanted nothing more than for it to happen again.

 

She threw on her T-shirt that was on the floor by the door and made her way to the kitchen. She quickly fixed some toast, scrambled eggs, and a fruit bowl for both of them. She set it all on the island, and she set the coffee maker to start making coffee. Regina was still in the shower and she decided to give her a surprise.

 

She tip toed to her room, and once inside her room she made her way to the bathroom, not making any noise.

She cracked the door open, and watched as steam rose from the showerhead, and the glass of the walk-in shower was fogged by the heat of the water. She stepped into the bathroom, Regina not noticing thanks to the foggy glass. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it the ground. She then opened the shower glass door and step in, grabbing Regina from behind by her waist.

 

“Shit!...Emma you scared the hell out of me! I didn’t hear you come in!” Regina said.

“I know… that was the point I wanted to surprise you. Breakfast is ready… but all of the sudden I got a weird craving to eat something… else.” She said as she gave Regina her best evil smirk.

Before Regina could react, Emma dropped down to her knees and placed her mouth on Regina’s sex, spreading her legs open with her hands. She started licking, kissing, and sucking simultaneously as the hot water fell over both of them. The scene couldn’t have been any hotter.

“Emma… fuck… Oh my God!” Regina moaned.

 

After minutes of continuously eating her out under the water, Emma stood up and pressed Regina against the foggy shower glass. She took her lips in a savage kiss as she licked, nipped, and sucked on Regina’s lips. Her hand made its way down to Regina’s sex and immediately Emma forced two fingers inside of the brunette and started thrusting roughly upwards. Regina let out a loud moan at the pleasure and sensation Emma was making her feel. This woman was unbelievable. Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She was so sexy… so in control. She knew exactly how to please Regina, and it wasn’t long before she sent her over the edge, leaving Regina flaccid in her arms.

 

“You ok beautiful?” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear as she held her in her arms for a moment while Regina regained feeling in her legs.

“You suck…” Regina said, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

“I know I do. I’ve proved it to you twice within the last 10 hours.” Emma teased smirking down at Regina.

 

Regina couldn’t help but to laugh. Emma sure did sucked… and she sucked so damn delicious. She was fucking irresistible.

 

“That’s payback for your little comment before you ran out of bed like a coward” She said playfully.

Regina finally regained her composure and looked at Emma with the biggest grin on her face. She leaned forward and kissed her profoundly.

 

“You’re going to be trouble.” She said against Emma lips.

“Maybe… but right now we need to hurry up and dry and get out of here if we want our breakfast to be somewhat warm still.” Emma said as she softly slapped Regina’s bare ass.

“Hmmm ok. But don’t forget I am a very vengeful person” Regina said playfully winking at Emma while grabbing a towel to step out of the shower.

 

***

 

They sat at the kitchen island, enjoying their breakfast and warm coffee that Emma had prepared them both. They talked, and flirted but mostly flirted while eating.

 

Regina got dressed in a pair of black leggings and a white sweater that Emma let her borrow.

 

“So I have to go…” Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and pecked her lips.

“I know… I don’t want you to. I wish you could stay in bed with me all day long.” Emma replied as she help Regina in a tight embrace with her arms around her waist.

“Hmmmm that sounds so nice… but I will definitely take a raincheck?” Regina kissed her again.

“Sounds like a deal to me…” Emma replied.

“I have to go Emma but thank you for breakfast, for letting me borrow some of your clothes again… and for an amazing night.” Regina said smiling. “I promise to bring you all the clothes back.”

“I am sure you will babe… And thank _YOU_ for coming over and for last night. I promise to call so we can plan and decided when to go on our first official date ok.”

 

“Ok. I’ll see you soon then?” Regina asked.

“See you soon Ms. Mills.” Emma said, pulling Regina in one last time for a kiss before letting her walk out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank You all for reading!* Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
